Freaks
by erihiwatari5
Summary: Yo, Sakura Haruno he sido trasladada a la clase para alumnos "Especiales y problemáticos" de toda la preparatoria, condenada a ser la burla de todos, Jamas me volveré una Freak ¡JAMAS!... Conclusión: "¿Como demonios voy a tener una historia de amor en este lugar?" SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema y muchas locuras más. Bienvenida al mundo de los FREAKS.
1. Bienvenida al mundo freak

**Aloha! Eh vuelto de entre los muertos con una alocada historia, como siempre jeje, esta en lo personal es un poco mas loca de los común (oh por dios se puede) aparentemente si, como sea, espero que disfruten el primer capitulo, mas bien va ser la introducción al mundo de los "FREAKS"…**

**Freaks**

Capitulo 1

"_Bienvenida al universo de los Freaks"_

_by: Erihiwatari_

_Los personajes no son mios, son pura y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es completamente de mi autoría (así que ni lo piensen)_

Nota: La narrativa de la historia va ser un poco… "curiosa" por decirlo así pero no se preocupen, todo va ir especificado (dividida en 1ra y 3ra persona) AU

* * *

**Sakura**

La preparatoria Konoha Fire, es una de las mas prestigiosas y famosas escuelas, conocida por tener estudiantes de gran renombre y habilidades, pero no solo por eso, también es conocida por tener el salón con un gran numero de personas problemáticas, que por el prestigio de sus padres y el mismo prestigio que le dan a la escuela no puedes expulsar. Así es como empieza mi tortuoso día, yo Sakura Haruno, debo confesar que el día de hoy voy a morir y cruzare el umbral a las puertas del infierno, ese infierno llamado la clase "C" o mejor conocido como la clase de los "Freaks". El peor destino para una persona como yo.

Y que fue lo que hice se preguntaran, bueno…solo diré que fui víctima de las circunstancias, algo no es buena idea rebelarlo aun.

* * *

Sakura salía de la oficina de la directora Tsunade, con un claro reporte de color rojo en su mano, donde especificaba el cambio de salón, suspiro. Para cualquier estudiante de la preparatoria Konoha Fire es considerado como el peor destino. Ya que los estudiantes de la clase "freak" no solo son considerados locos y raros, también son considerados vándalos e hijos de papi, de esos que pasan por la adolescencia por la puerta grande.

Sakura caminaba con pose de derrota, observaba las ventanas y podía ver a las personas normales teniendo una vida normal, se detuvo por un instante y pudo visualizar a una chica entregándole una carta de amor a un chico, el chico sonrió y de inmediato la abrazo.

—Ha, una verdadera historia de amor — Susurro la pelirosa entre suspiros — ¿Cómo voy a tener yo una historia de amor en el salón de lo Freaks? —Sakura grito atrayendo la atención de los que caminaban a su alrededor.

Eso provoco un fuerte sonrojo en su mejillas obligándola a salir corriendo de ahí.

Sakura Haruno era conocida como la _"Nerd"_ de la escuela, teniendo el mejor promedio de todos los alumnos de su generación, había participado en grandes competencias de conocimiento y gracias a eso la habían considerado un elemento fundamental para Konoha Fire. Es por esta misma razón por la cual no podían expulsarla de la escuela.

Al fin había llegado a la entrada de su salón, o como ella lo llamaba las puertas al infierno, a pesar de no sentirse preparada, a pesar de saber que ella solo había sido un victima de las consecuencias decidió entrar, esperando lo peor. Después de ser cegada por una brillante luz, producto de una ventana en la cual se veía el sol deslumbrante, pudo visualizar que el área en general no era radioactivo, como lo había imaginado. Diviso un lugar en frente del escritorio del profesor, o mejor conocido como "zona segura", sabia que estando enfrente del profesor podía evitar cualquier contacto con las especies que habitaban el lugar y así no se distraería de tomar apuntes.

Sin embargo había una persona que no le quitaba la vista de enzima. Un chico rubio de cabellos parados, sonrisa traviesa y ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Mascaba chicle mientras sabroseaba a la recién llegada, aunque el quisiera hacerlo de manera discreta, bueno era algo imposible en el "ninja idiota"…

* * *

**Sakura **

Espera, espera, creo que será mejor que yo describa esta parte, lo hará mas entretenido. Como soy el miembro más destacado de la escuela es normal que sepa todo sobre ella, a parte no iba a meterme a un lugar sin conocer el territorio.

El chico rubio sin pulcro que me mira de manera pervertida es Naruto Uzumaki, conocido como _"El ninja idiota"_ este chico esta acusado por vandalismo, por grafitear las paredes de la escuela, lo mas curioso del caso es que nadie lo a atrapado en el momento del acto, por eso lo llaman ninja, el idiota es por que siempre deja su nombre de firma. No lo ha expulsado por que su padre es gobernador de la ciudad, hijo de papi y un FREAK

Tan rápido como empecé a inspeccionar el lugar vi a a una chica de cabello azulado y cara de ángel, pero no se dejen engañar por su ternura de niña nueva, esa chica es Hinata Hyuga _"la stalker"_ esta aquí por que fue vista fisgoneando en el vestuario de los chicos, en el momento en el que ellos se estaban bañando, si me lo preguntan una mosca-muerta de primera.

Aun lado de ella se encontraba su primo Neij Hyuga o también conocido como _"Ojo loco Neji"_, no entiendo muy bien el apodo, este chico fue privilegiado con una aguda visión y realmente no ha hecho nada malo, es de los mejores promedios de la escuela, algunos dicen que presencio algo que no tenia que ver y por eso esta aquí, en esta clase de lunáticos, es todo un misterio.

La siguiente chica que va entrando al salón, con un curioso peinado de chongitos es conocida como Tenten _"manos de tijera"_, fue nombrada así por que le encontraron trayendo a la escuela cuchillos de todo tipo dentro de su mochila y hasta ¡Dentro de su ropa! una fanática de las armas.

Detrás de ella entro un chico de enormes y pobladas cejas, de apariencia muy tímida, su nombre es Rock Lee _"el trans", _la verdad no se mucho de el, ni por que de su apodo, lo único que se es que es fanático del baile y usa trajes raros, se que esta aquí por que le rompió la nariz a Gaara, un chico de la clase ELIT y todos saben que nadie se puede meter con esa clase.

Lee se sentó detrás de un chico que dormía plenamente en clase, inconfundible, ese chico es Shikamaru Nara _"el Nada"_, este chico darketo amante de la obscuridad y las sombras, no hace nada…literal, no hace tareas, no pone atención en clase, no le apasiona nada ni nada, es el chico mas antipático de la escuela.

Detrás del estaban platicando un chico con uniforme sucio y cara de relajado y un chico que cubría su cara con una gabardina, el primero es conocido como Kiba _"el Hippy"_ este chico amante de los animales y la marihuana ha organizado grandes meeteng que lo han llevado a este lugar; mientras que el otro chico es conocido como Shino "_La abeja reina"_ conocido así por abastecer panales de abejas dentro de un salón de clases. Freaks…Freaks…¡FREAKS!

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, todos voltearon a ver quien había abierto así la puerta, yo en cambio no quería mirar, sin embargo algo me atrajo, una cabellera negra, ojos del mismo color y una cara de modelo de revista femenina, por un momento me absorbió su fuerte mirada. Después lo reconocí. O no, el chico problema más grande de esta escuela. Ese chico debe de ser Sasuke Uchiha "_El gánster"_ se rumora que esta en una banda de pandilleros que controlan la zona, junto con algunos alumnos de la clase ELIT, su banda conocida como "_Taka"_ , esta aquí por tener relaciones ilícitas con el ex director Orochimaru. Aun no se sabe que. El peor chico con el que te puedes relacionar.

Conclusión…¡JAMAS VOY A TENER UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR!

Aunque el espécimen más raro del salón es el profesor Hatake Kakashi, conocido como el hombre sin rostro, no solo el nombre es extraño, lo más curioso es que lleva media hora de retraso… algunos dicen que usa una mascara para cubrí una terrible cicatriz, otros sus labios están cosidos y habla por un pequeño hueco, todas las teorías son ridículas, pero no descartables.

Y bueno yo, yo estoy aquí por que…

—Oye tu, ¿Cual es tu nombre? — preguntaba el ninja idiota, demonios yo no quiero tener interacción con ninguno de estos.

Ignóralo a lo mejor así se va, sin embargo no se iba, me seguí mirando con esos ojos azules tratando de desnudarme con la vista. Hombres. Otra mirada me atrajo más, era el chico gánster, Sasuke. ¿Por qué me miraba? ¡Ushcale!, aunque tenia mucho miedo de pronunciar esas palabras en este lugar, no me quería meter en problemas.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, y se acerco donde estábamos Naruto y yo. Y ahora que.

—Parece que hay una chica nueva — pronuncio el gánster con sensualidad, como si tratara de seducirme.

—Aléjate Uchiha, yo la vi primero, es mi presa — Rezongo el rubio. ¿Presa? De que demonios hablaban.

—Tranquilo Uzumaki, solo vengo verificarla — Explico el gánster — pero no es un buen objeto de utilidad.

Ok, ese ultimo comentario me molesto.

—A ver tu, no soy presa de nadie y no soy un objeto que puedas verificar o usar, así que te pido que mantengas tu distancia, yo no me meto los tuyos y tu no te metes conmigo — esboce ferozmente. Algo que no quería hacer, puesto que ahora tenia la atención de todos. Oh no, parece que dije algo mal, ya que sus miradas ahora me fulminaban.

Yo Sakura Haruno, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, debo decir que hoy moriré…aunque no creo que haya otro lugar mas abajo que el infierno.

—A ver mentecatos de segunda, a sus lugares — se escucho la voz del profesor Kakashi entrando al salón, ¡Estoy a salvo!

Los demás acataron sus ordenes sin quejas.

—Lamento mi retaso es solo que…no la verdad no lo lamento —El profesor Hatake se acomodaba en su lugar, sacando de su portafolios una lista— Parece que hoy tenemos caras nuevas, nombre y ocupación — Ordeno, su manera de hablar era tan autoritaria que me puso nerviosa.

—Si, Sakura Haruno, segundo año de preparatoria, aspirante a doctora, sin hermanos ni empleo. — Dije, al final solté todo de mi, era lo que menos quería.

—A increíble — dijo sin importancia — Muy bien, como Chouji no puede presentarse por enfermedad, la persona que hacia equipo con el, tendrá que hacer ahora quipo con Haruno. El mencionado que levante su mano.

Rogaba que de alguna manera me tocara con Ojo loco, al parecer éramos los únicos que estábamos aquí por las circunstancias de nuestra mala suerte. Voltee al ver que alguien había levantado la mano y mi sorpresa me llevo a…no, el no…todos menos el… ¡NO!

—Al parecer me tendré que meter contigo, señorita Haruno — susurro Sasuke, de manera victoriosa.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el prologo de lo que promete ser una alocada historia, llena de romance y situaciones incomodas, ¡oh si! Lamento el haber desaparecido tantos años, sin embargo gracias a la motivación de MATEN y Nena-uchiha22 volví, con respecto a mis demás historias, "MUJERES EN HUELGA" estoy por actualizar, la seguiré y la terminare. Mientras tanto los invito a leer el inicio de otras dos grandes historias:**

**-Friendzone by: MATEN**

**-Try-outs by: nena-uchiha22**

**Ambas historia con un hermoso Sasusaku (apóyenos )**

**Espero su reviews, para poder continuar esta historia…aun faltan por responder estas preguntas**

**-¿quiénes son los de la clase ELIT?**

**-¿Poque Sakura esta en la clase FREAK?**

**-¿Qué esconde Kakashi debajo de su mascara?**

**-¿ Qué vio ojo loco Neji?**

**-¿Cómo puede surgir el romance entre toda esta locura?**

**Respuestas y mas en el siguiente capítulos… reviews onegai :3**


	2. ¡yo nos soy como ustedes!

**Alohaaaa! Hey nos vemos en una nueva aventura de esta emocionante y alocada historia, este capitulo esta dedicado a el clan uchiha (es que casi todos los que me pusieron un review son uchiha XD) como sea sin mas que decir los dejo con el siguiente capitulo. **

**Freaks**

Capitulo 2

"_Yo no soy como ustedes"_

_by: Erihiwatari_

_Los personajes no son mios, son pura y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es completamente de mi autoría (así que ni lo piensen)_

Nota: La narrativa de la historia va ser un poco… "curiosa" por decirlo así pero no se preocupen, todo va ir especificado (dividida en 1ra y 3ra persona) AU

* * *

Sakura quedo completamente atónita y pensar que ahora tendría que compartir al menos un trabajo con el chico mas problemático y freak de la escuela, esa clase de chico que solo salen en algunos animes shojos y en numerosos fanfics, pero realmente no esperó que le tocara conocer a uno en carne propia.

Los ojos ganadores de Sasuke se posaron en los ojos llenos de ira de Naruto, Sakura lo noto, llegándole el único pensamiento que pudo imaginar "_algo están tramando"_. Nuevamente la vista de Sakura se poso en la del profesor Kakashi, quien estaba dispuesto a continuar su clases. Gracias a la reputación de "niña buena" de Sakura y de "amada por TODOS los profesores" trato de no hacerle un enorme escándalo.

—Profesor Hatake…me gustaría saber ¿de que va nuestro proyecto? Y si hubiera la remota posibilidad de cambio, con alguno de mis compañeros, solo por simple seguridad — dijo de manera pausada, tratando de sonar lo más inocente y relajada que pudo.

—¿Haruno verdad? —Cuestiono el profesor sin dejar de leer una lista que tenia en mano.

—Así es—Respondió con completa disciplina.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, es un trabajo que les deje a estos papanatas de un estudio social, ya sabes el comportamiento de nuestra sociedad hoy en día, para que aprendan un poco de eso, COMPORTAMIENTO. Y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta…no. Bien empecemos con la clase…

—pero…—Interrumpió "La nerd" nuevamente —No puede haber una reconsideración, siendo yo completamente nueva, con algún alumno de un perfecto promedio, no se como Neji.

* * *

**Sakura**

Espera, esta parte es demasiado vergonzosa, tengo que contarla yo.

En el momento que me di cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre de ojo loco las miradas de mis compañeros voltearon al unísono. Neji arqueo una ceja, en señal de no saber que demonios me ocurría, trate de ocultarme bajo mi asiento, pero era imposible, ya lo había dicho, después le explicaría a ojo loco que no era por amor ni nada por el estilo.

El profesor Hatake arqueo una ceja, y una pequeña vena resaltaba del bajo de la mascara que cubría su cuello, parecía estar enojado. Demonios.

—Vaya, vaya, parece haber una parejita en el salón y saben lo que opino de las parejitas.

—No..no... profesor se equivo…—pero no pude continuar mi frase.

—Con mayor razón, Haruno, usted se quedara con Uchiha, ahora continuare con mi clase…

Oh no, oh no, ahora todos pensaran que estoy enamorada de ojo loco Neji, no es que el tipo fuera feo, de hecho era semi sexy, pero…no es mi tipo. Pensándolo mejor seria el único chico con cual podría pensar en tener una mini historia de amor.

La clase continuo, el profesor explico todos los términos que tenia que llevar el trabajo y por más que tratara de ver el lado bueno, tenia que compartir mucho tiempo con el gánster Uchiha. Mi vida se había tornado en alguna serie de comedia, donde solo faltan las risas de fondo.

* * *

Llego la hora del almuerzo, Sakura estaba planeando tácticas de escape para poder salir del salón sin cruzar palabra con alguno de sus compañeros, sin embargo la puerta estaba muy lejos para no evitar el roce con alguno de sus compañeros. Vislumbro un pequeño hueco para poder huir, sin embargo alguien la detuvo.

—Hola nueva — era la voz de Tenten "manos de tijera", quien se encontraba junto con Hinata la "Stoker" —¿Te gustaría que comiéramos juntas? — anuncio mostrando su almuerzo.

—La verdad es que ya quede de comer con…—sin embargo el roce de algún cuchillo con su falda detuvo su habla.

—Vamos, he dicho. —ordeno Tenten agitando su cuchillo de lado a lado.

Rápidamente salieron del edificio junto a uno lugar completamente verde, lleno de arboles que podrían cubrirlas del sol perfectamente. Ahí se sentaron preparando un mini picnic, entre más observaba Sakura a Tenten y a Hinata le parecían chicas normales, luego recordó que hace menos de cinco minutos Tenten la había amenazado con un cuchillo.

Al sentarse Sakura trato de ser los más neutral que pudo, trato de no comentar nada de su vida o de sus gustos, o algo que pudieran utilizar en su contra en algún futuro.

—Y bien Sakura…con que Neji ¿eh? —Cuestiono la castaña de manera picarona. Sakura se encontraba comiendo su sándwich que había preparado con mucho cariño, siendo ahora escupido al rostro de Hinata.

—¿Qué? —Cuestiono abrumada—no, no, no, no, estas equivocada lo que pasa es que…—Sakura trato de justificarse, pero sabia que su justificación era algo muy ofensivo "no quiero involucrarme con ninguno de estos Freaks"

Tenten y Hinata la miraban con intriga, esperando una respuesta. El rostro de Sakura empezó a teñirse de rojo, provocando que sus compañeras tuvieran un idea equivocada aun mayor.

—Bueno Sakura solo te tengo que decir que Neji Hyuga es uno de los chicos mas codiciados de toda la escuela, con decir que es un deportista nato y un excelente estudiante, llego a estar en el consejo de estudiantes, casi pasando ser líder, así que te costara mucho trabajo conseguir que el se fije en ti — Alardeo Tenten de su compañero de clases.

En ese momento Sakura lo comprendió.

—Te gusta Neji— Decreto Sakura.

Al instante el rostro de Tenten se puso rojo como el de un tomate, Hinata comenzó a reír, sabiendo que su nueva compañera había dado en el clavo, Tenten trato de justificarse nerviosamente, pero todo lo que decía parecían simples excusas sin sentido. Sakura se había dado cuenta que a pesar de ser un poco extrañas, también eran chicas con sentimientos. O algo así.

El receso termino, las chicas decidieron irse a su salón, Sakura creí que podría compartir al menos una…una….un compañerismo casi como el de una amistad, con estas dos chicas.

—Vaya Sakura quien lo diría, ya tan rápido hiciste amigas, sabia que te acoplarías rápidamente a ese…lugar —Una voz interrumpió su regreso al salón de clases, Sakura volteo dudosa, sin embargo sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

* * *

**Sakura**

De ahora en adelante seguiré yo, ya pasamos la parte cursi, ahora sigue el momento de odio…

Como sea, sabia perfectamente de quien trataba y era a la persona que menos me quería encontrar en este momento. Su nombre: Ino "la Barbie" conocida así por obvias razones, la maldita era como una Barbie, Rubia, perfecto cuerpo, ojos azules perfectos y una actitud de plástica total. Ella había sido mi mejor amiga durante la primaria y secundaria, sin embargo al momento de que a ella la designaron a la clase Elitt y a mi a la clase Freak, decidió alejarse de mi, por obvias razones.

—Ino, hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Engordaste? —cuestione con la misma actitud de "BITCH" que ella había tomado. Sabia que ese tema era el que mas odiaba por que cuando era niña sufría de sobrepeso.

—No te pases frentuda — Auch, maldita, sabia que odiaba que se metieran con mi frente—Solo pasaba a saludar y a ver como te va en ese recóndito lugar de mala muerte.

—A que le dices recóndito lugar de mala muerte—Amenazo Tenten, con un cuchillo en la mano.

—Oh por dios, era cierto, Tenten "Manos de tijera" la que se la pasa con cuchillos en sus manos, de verdad ese lugar esta llenos de "Freaks" —dijo Ino con esa misma actitud — Lastima lo del examen, si no hubieras accedido no estarías en ese lugar.

Demonios, tenia que recordarlo.

—¡Ino! Que haces cariño, regresemos a clases — una voz resonó, sabia de quien se trataba, Sasori "El ventrílocuo" conocido así por ser el chico mas manipulador de toda la escuela.

—¡Ya voy! Nos vemos Sakura. —Ino llego al final del pasillo donde se encontraba Sasori y desaparecieron entre las personas.

Yo solo los vi juntos y sentí como mi corazón se partía en trocitos y eso mismo trocitos se hacían cenizas.

—¡Qué pesada chica! —La voz de Tenten me saco de mis pensamientos—Y ¿Quién era el otro chico? —Dude en contestar, pero aun así lo hice.

—Mi ex—después de esa respuesta, decidí regresar a clases, no quería volver a verlos.

Después de todo por culpa de Sasori termine en este horrible lugar, con toda esta gente extraña, Tenten y Hinata, bueno de lo poco que había hablado Hinata, no me parecían malas personas, pero no quería ser una de ellas, tampoco tener una relación, ya lo decidí, solo me enfocare en mis estudios "Jamas voy a ser una Freak".

Las clases continuaron, algunos maestros eran normales, otros quedaban perfectamente con este lugar, uno de los maestros que resaltaron más en este día fue el profesor Asuma "El humitos" bueno su apodo es muy simple y descriptivo, solo se la pasa fumando todo el día. El solo nos daba matemáticas, por suerte el no nos dejo ningún trabajo en equipo, su clase me gustaba por que era completamente individual. No tenia que estar obligada a convivir con ninguno de ellos.

Al final las clases terminaron, yo estaba decidir a huir a mi casa y quedarme en mi cama llorando y comiendo helado como niña gorda en depresión a causa de una espinilla, sin embargo antes de poder hacer eso una mano me detuvo.

—¿Qué onda chiquita? Que te parece si nos tomamos un helado o algo así, sirve que me conoces un poco—Era Naruto "El ninja idiota", demonios.

—Tres cosas, en primera ¿quién dice "que onda" en estos tiempo?, en segunda, consiguete un mejor libro de ligues y en tercera…no gracias. —Me zafe de su agarre y trate de salir corriendo, sin embargo el me volvió a agarrar —¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Que te sucede a ti? Te estoy invitando algo, no a cualquiera, ¿Sabes quien soy? — Cuestiono con arrogancia, lo sabia un hijo de papi.

—Si lo se, Naruto "El ninja idiota" un hijo te papi del cual no quiero estar involucrada, así que déjame en paz — Sin embargo Naruto no me soltaba, parecía estar enojado, daba la impresión de que era la primera chica que lo rechazaba a pesar de saber la posición familiar en la que se encontraba.

—¿Sakura? —Esa voz, oh no.

—Sasori—De todas la personas que podían aparecer en este preciso momento tenia que ser él. ¿Por qué me odias universo?

—Vaya, así que ahora sales con el ninja idiota —Afirmo con arrogancia.

—Ey, ¿A quien le dices idiota? —Cuestiono Naruto ofendido.

—¿Qué? Salir con este pelma…—sin embargo no pude continuar.

—Sip, sale conmigo—Afirmo Naruto.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestione enojada.

—Me alegro, hacen buena pareja, yo estoy saliendo con Ino, tu AMIGA. Pero bueno me tengo que ir, adiós Sakura —Y así tan repentinamente como llego, Sasori se fue. Ahora tenia mas razones para irme a mi casa a llorar y comer helado de chocolate y ver alguna película romántica, de esas donde te mienten sobre el amor infinito.

No pude evitarlo, por que a mi, este había sido el peor día de mi vida, me habían emparejado con dos chicos diferentes y para terminarla de acabar, mi ex salía con mi ex mejor amiga. Naruto seguía sosteniéndome.

—Naruto, ¡Eres un idiota! —grite enojada, conteniendo las lagrimas que estaban por salir— ¿Sabes por que no tienes novia? Por que con esa actitud de niño consentido nadie te va a querer, así que déjame en paz. —Salí corriendo, Naruto quedo atónito, ya no mostró fuerza.

Quería salir de la escuela, para poder llegar corriendo a mi casa, estaba harta de este día, solo faltaba que un perro se hiciera pipi enzima de mi. Pero antes de salir por la puerta de la escuela, choque con una persona, claramente me disculpe y me dispuse a seguir corriendo, pero esta misma persona me tomo del brazo.

—Señorita Haruno, te estaba buscando —Esa voz, demonios, recuerdan lo que les dije del perro, clara mente era mejor opción que el haberme topado con Sasuke Uchiha "el gánster" —¿Estas llorando?

Me sonroje y me limpie rápidamente las lagrimas.

—¿Quién va a estar llorando Sasuke Uchiha? —Dije a la defensiva, lo que menos quería es que este malandrín me viera en mi punto más vulnerable —¿Para que me buscabas?

—Para hacer el trabajo de Kakashi, tenemos que entregarlo este viernes, así que no podemos perder tiempo —dijo con sensatez.

—¿Desde cuando te importan tus calificaciones Sasuke Uchiha? — Cuestione en tono de burla.

—Desde que mi padre me quito mi carro por haber reprobado—Contesto con sinceridad. Otro hijo de papi. —Así que iremos a mi casa.

—¿A tu casa? Estas loco —cuestione con fastidio, lo que menos quería era ir a casa del lunático este.

—Si, tengo un pequeño compromiso y tengo que estar ahí hoy, pero gracias a que iras, podré estar en mi cuarto sin necesidad de estar en el compromiso — Contesto, que pensaba que era yo ¿y como que en su habitación?

—Desafortunadamente, Sasuke Uchiha, tengo planes para en la tarde, así que no podré ir…

—¿Planes? Por como te veo se ve que iras a tu cuarto a llorar y comer helado como gorda mientras ves "diario de una pasión" o alguna de esas películas donde el amor triunfa— dijo en forma de burla, lo que más me molesto de su comentario fue lo verídico de sus palabras, era como si pudiera leerme, hasta en la película que iba a poner acertó —¡ha! Eres un libro abierto, señorita Haruno.

—Pues…pues…—Revise mi celular — Mira, tienes suerte me acaban de cancelar el plan que tenia — Mentí.

—Que conveniente, bueno ya esta sígueme, mi chofer nos espera.

—¿Para que quieres un carro si tienes chofer? —Cuestione un tanto alterada.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Con un carro puedo ir a donde me plazca sin dar una explicación— Explico, de alguna manera me parecía lógico, pero seguían siendo problemas de primer mundo.

Rápidamente entramos al carro de Sasuke Uchiha, de alguna manera me parecía agradable, la verdad no conozco mucho de carros, así que no se que marca era, pero parecía caro.

En un corto tiempo llegamos a la residencia de los Uchiha, era una casa verdaderamente grande y sofisticada, combina perfectamente con la personalidad de Sasuke, al momento de abrir la puerta unas mucamas con traje de Maid nos abrieron la puerta, recibiéndonos con un "Buenas tardes, señorito, bienvenido a casa" parecía la morada de algún tipo pervertido que le gustaba que sus sirvientas se vistieran así y lo trataran como rey. Sasuke no respondió a su saludo.

—¿Ya llego mi padre? —Cuestiono Sasuke a una de las mucamas de cabello castaño y extremadamente largo.

—Si, señorito, lo están esperando ¿Desea cambiarse? —Cuestiono la chica-mucama-ero con amabilidad.

—No, iré así, sino seria injusto para mi compañera — Dijo tomándome de la mano, y a este que le pasa, que confianza le di. — Sígueme — Me dijo, después me susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar algo como "Lo pato" o yo que se.

Entramos al comedor y sentí una extraña sensación, en primer lugar, el lugar estaba atiborrado con la mas fina comida que pude haber imaginado, un señor de cabello obscuro y expresiones muy fuertes estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, del lado derecho estaba una señor de cabello negro y expresiones tranquilas, y del otro lado estaba sentado un joven muy atractivo, muy parecido al gánster, con facciones igual de fuertes y un tanto intimidante.

—Llegas tarde —Hablo el señor.

—Perdón, no encontraba a mi compañera de equipo, Sakura el es mi papá —Dijo Sasuke con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Yo me sonroje, de alguna manera su padre intimidaba mucho.

—Encantada, Soy Sakura Haruno compañera de Sasuke Uchiha —Dije con la mayor cortesía que pude.

—Encantado, soy Fugaku Uchiha, líder de la policía y servicio secreto.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? LIDER DE LA POLICIA.

—Ella es mi esposa y el es Itachi, su hermano de mayor —Continuo el padre del malandrín—¿Sasuke, no festejaras el cumpleaños de tu hermano con nosotros?

—Como vez tenemos mucha tarea, así que será para después, felicidades Itachi —Contesto Sasuke mientras iba saliendo del comedor.

—hm —Contesto Itachi, a lo que Sasuke chasque los dientes. Incomodo.

Salimos del comedor y subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del Narquito este. Tan pronto como llegamos Sasuke cerro la puerta.

—¿Por que me miras así? — Cuestiono el gánster con irritación.

—Eres Sasuke Uchiha "El Gangster" y ¿tu padre es el jefe de la policía y las fuerzas especiales? No te parece algo irónico —Cuestione con un deje de burla en mi voz.

—Y eso a ti que te importa —Contesto groseramente.

—Siento que lo que haces es un forma de rebelarte contra tu padre y su legado —Afirmé.

—Bien Sherlock, creí que querías ser doctora no detective —Contesto con ironía, esto se estaba transformando en una batalla verbal a lo que no quería seguir.

Era un grosero, a pesar de ser todo un chico "Freak" tenia algo misterioso, como por que no quería estar con su hermano y por que se había vuelto un "gánster" cuando su padre se encargaba de proteger la justicia, había tantas cosas de el que me parecían misteriosas.

—¿Empezamos? —Pregunto, sentándose en su escritorio, trayendo otra silla de rueditas. De alguna manera tengo fascinación por esas cosas.

* * *

Sasuke tenia la expresión completamente fruncida, parecía molesto por algo en especial, algo que realmente no le gustaría rebelar, ese día en especial estaba molesto. Sakura lo observaba, pero por más que lo miraba no lograba deducir que era lo que en realidad tenia.

A pasar de que Sasuke era un criminal en potencia, realmente no era malo en los estudios, conforme iban investigando Sakura se había dado cuenta que no era un idiota por completo, pero eso no le quitaba lo "Freak"

—Parece que necesitamos un objeto de estudio —Afirmó el Uchiha.

—Tienes razón Sasuke Uchiha —Contesto Sakura—Podemos utilizarte a ti y tu comportamiento con tu familia y tu inexplicable odio contra tu hermano —Dijo Sakura en tono de burla.

—No soy un ratón de laboratorio y no odio a mi hermano — mostró un deje de mentira en su voz.

—Como tu digas Sasuke Uchiha—Contesto Sakura, notando la mentira en las palabras de Sasuke.

—Ya basta con eso —Dijo un tanto fastidiado.

—¿Bata con que? —Cuestiono Sakura extrañada.

—Con decir mi nombre completo todo el tiempo, sabes soy de tu misma edad —Reclamo el Uchiha.

Sakura quedo impactada, realmente no creí que eso fuera algo por lo cual Sasuke se molestara o le llamara la atención, creyó que sus miles de subordinados criminales lo llamaba algo así o pero, algo como "Jefazo".

—No puedo —Contesto Haruno, a lo que Sasuke arqueo una ceja —El llamarte solo por tu nombre es creerte como un semejante y te lo repito yo nunca seré como ustedes.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, en señal de reto.

—Ya lo veremos —Sasuke hablo como una amenaza.

—Perdón—Dijo Sakura un tanto ofendida.

—Veras que te enamoras de mi —Contesto Sasuke acercándose a su rostro, y con un claro tono de arrogancia en su voz.

* * *

**Saskura**

Como podría describir a Sasuke "el gánster" Uchiha, antes como un chico misterios, ahora como todo un patán.

* * *

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de ahora! Chan chan ¿Que les parecio? Comenten, no se les olbide, siempre es bueno leer sus comentario por que de alguna manera me doy cuenta de muchas cosas de mi historia ya sea una falta de ortografía o un error de dedo o hasta una parte en la que rieron mucho. Bueno esta vez actualice antes de lo planeado, por cuestiones de la escuela seguro actualizare cada 15 días si puedo subir antes como ahora lo subiré. Pero recuerden que estoy en un propósito con mis amigas de terminar y actualizar los fics no olviden leer sus fics que soy muy divertidos:**

**-Friendzone by: MATEN**

**-Try-outs by: nena-uchiha22 (Este escrito en ingles)**

**Ambas historia con un hermoso Sasusaku (apóyenos ****)**

**Y no dejen de leer por que aun nos faltan responder muchas preguntas:**

**¿Por qué los de la clase ELITT no le ponen una E al final?**

**¿Qué relación tuvieron Sasori y Sakura?**

**¿Por qué tuvo la culpa Sasori de que Sakura estuviera en la clase freak?**

**Insisto ¿Qué vio ojo loco Neji?**

**¿Por qué tanta insistencia de Sasuke y Naruto por la chica nueva, será que algo traman?**

**Todas las respuestas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo…reviews onegai :3**

**Contestando un poco de las preguntas que me hicieron en los reviews:**

**Neko: freaks se significa "raros" por decirlo así**

**Uchiha Yamii: si la mayoría de los apodos son de películas, así los hace mas reales y acorde nuestro propio mundo jeje como "ojo loco moody" (HP) o "el joven manos de tijera" jeje maso menso en esos me base**

**lady RC: muchas gracia por tu review que bueno que te gusto y vas a ver surgira el romance de una manera poco convencional jeje espero sigas leyendo, mil besos :)**

**mirreyvi: jaja tu nombre eres todo un mirrey, tonto, gracia por leerlo, se que este capi esta mas largo, pero te aguantas y lo lees bobo tqm**

**inesuchiha: ame tu cancion, no sabes como me rei con tu review, por que de verdad me imagine al rey juliet comentando mi fic XD que bueno que te gusto, ahora dime que te parecio este :) mil besos**

**tip-mo: ya se, creo que el apodo de "ojo loco Neji fue el que mas pego" gracias por leer besos :)**

**Mate: mi amor! jajaja gracias por leer XD y por animarnos a seguir escribiendo, te lo juro de no ser por eso, esta idea se hubiera quedado arrumbada en un ricon de mi cerebro junto con la mayoria de mis historias XD te amo!**

**nena-uchiha: hermosa que bueno que te gusto jaja y gracias por la presión durante estas semanas no se que haría yo si ti de verdad i love uuu! **

**Bueno espero que hayan contestado sus dudas si tienen mas preguntas, no olviden comentarlas.**

**Pd. Disculpen si este cap tiene faltas de ortografía o dedazos, no tuve mucho tiempo de checarlo. Nos leemos.**


	3. Súper virgen

**Alohaa! Aquí seguimos con el siguiente capitulo de esta alocada historia, muchismas gracias por sus reviews, pero esta vez quiero dedicar el Fic a mi hermosísima NENA-UCHIHA QUE CUMPLE AÑOS! Así que todos cántenle las mañanitas, jajaja bueno sin más, los dejo con este capitulo que se llama….**

**Freaks**

_Capitulo 3_

_Súper virgen_

_By: erihiwatari_

_Nota: los personajes son de Kishimoto, ya saben a y otra cosa, no se espanten si en este capitulo hay un léxico un tanto vulgar, ya saben que la narrativa de la historia baria y bla bla bla_

_…¡sigamos!_

* * *

**Sakura**

Mi cerebro terminaba de captar las palabras que me había dicho, a caso dijo "veras que te enamoras de mi" o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué demonios era lo que se creía? O peor que era lo que quería lograr con esto, sin embargo un ruido hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

Sasuke Uchiha se estaba riendo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Cuestione un tanto indignada.

—La cara que pusiste, no puede ser que te lo hayas creído —Dijo Sasuke entre risas, su risa parecía sarcástica y un tanto prepotente. Eso me molesto.

Me levante enojada dispuesta a salir del cuarto, sin embargo él me detuvo con su mano.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestiono, ahora su expresión cambio.

—Al baño —Mentí, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

—Tengo baño en mi cuarto, puedes ir ahí —Demonios, malditos niños ricos.

—No gracias, no me lo tomes a mal pero no quiero entrara al mismo baño donde tu entras —Dije con arrogancia, la verdad no era que me molestara pero necesitaba un minuto sin saber de este sujeto.

—Como quieras —Dijo indignado y no era para menos, le acababa de decir que me daba asco — Hay uno al fondo a la derecha.

—Como todos los baños — Conteste en tono de burla, el rió ante mi comentario, o no, lo que menos quería era tener una relación de cualquier tipo con este prófugo de la ley.

Salí de su cuarto dirigiéndome a la lugar que me había dicho, abrí la puerta, pero no era el baño, era un cuarto, inmediatamente quise cerrarla pero había algo que me había dejado paniqueada, en el escritorio aun lado de la cama se encontraba un arma, una pistola gigante, no puedo describir que calibre o algo tan complicado como eso, sin embargo algo a lo que le tenia pánico era a las armas.

Quise gritar, pero mis manos comenzaron sudar frío, mi cuerpo comenzó a tambalear y no reaccionaba como yo quería. Aunque gritara el sonido no salía de mi boca. Una voz me distrajo de mi pensamiento.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? — Voltee rápidamente, era el hermano de Sasuke.

—Yo…yo… —Tartamudeé, seguía congelada por lo que había visto. No podía contestar coherentemente.

Los ojos acusadores del chico se posaron en mi, parecía enojado, demonios, yo solo quería ir al baño para alejarme del loco de Sasuke y me toco que su hermano es un psicópata.

—¡Sakura! Me equivoque era al fondo a la izquierda —Se escucho la voz de Sasuke a lo lejos.

Quise contestar, pero el psicópata de su hermano me encerró en su cuarto junto con el, yo estaba aterrada y sí sigo contando esto solo leerán cuan aterrada estaba por estar cerca de un arma.

* * *

Sakura había quedado en contra de la puerta mientras Itachi le sostenía las mano para que no saliera, se escuchaban lo pasos de Sasuke aproximándose, sin embargo esos pasos se fueron por donde vinieron.

—Habias dicho que te llamabas Sakura ¿no? — Cuestiono Itachi, cual gánster.

Sakura no sabia como responder, ahora el chico conocía su nombre, que mas podía ser capaz de hacerle.

—Bien, ahora que conoces mi secreto no me queda más que decirte que, te tengo en la mira, si alguien se entera de mi secreto, inclusive Sasuke…lo pagaras con tu vida.

Dicho esto Itachi abrió la puerta de su cuarto y saco a la chica de un empujón. Sakura había quedado paniqueada, perpleja y de un color mas blanco que el de la leche. Temblaba cual perrito chihuahua, sin poner moverse del enfrente del cuarto del psicópata Uchiha.

—¿Sakura? —Cuestiono la madre de Sasuke al verla parada ahí temblando — ¿Qué paso querida te has perdió?

Sakura reacciono alejándose un poco de la señora, no es que tuviera algún conflicto con ella, pero al ver que sus dos hijos era unos locos psicópatas temía por lo que le podría hacer.

—Si…es solo que me perdí — dijo Sakura volviendo a tomar su compostura.

—Ven te guiare al cuarto de Sasuke, no te preocupes, esta casa puede ser un laberinto con trampas — Rio la madre de Sasuke.

—No lo dudo —Contesto Sakura con ironía, mientras reía entre dientes.

La madre de Sasuke condujo a Sakura a la puerta del gánster, despidiéndose alegremente de ella. Sakura dudo en entrar, pero prefería eso que quedarse a encontrar a otro loco de su familia.

—¡Cómo te tardas! —Rezongó Sasuke — ¿Qué tenias chorro?

—¡Claro que no! —Grito Sakura sonrojada —Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta.

—Que curioso, se me hace interesante que tu estés interesada en algo de mi, dime tu pregunta.

—¿Que es lo que hace tu hermano? Es decir a que se dedica —Pregunto Sakura tragando saliva, de alguna manera no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero era mejor estar preparada por si mañana perdía la vida misteriosamente.

—¿Para que quieres saber? — Cuestiono el Uchihaa, su expresión había cambiado, ahora era seria y molesta.

—Solo curiosidad —Respondió rápidamente Sakura.

—Si quieres algo con el de una vez de aviso, el es asexual o algo así, nunca a tenido novia —Contesto Sasuke.

—No es para nada de eso, es para…nuestro objeto de investigación, quedamos en que ibas a ser tu y tu familia —respondió Sakura, sacándose la respuesta de la manga.

Sasuke chasqueo los dientes, dudando en contestar.

—¿Cuándo quedamos en eso? —sin embargo, al ver el rostro de Sakura en plena desesperación, como si fuera algo de vida o muerto, fue que comprendió algo, a Sakura le gustaba Itachi, decidió ver que pasaba más adelante con todo esto —Es el sub jefe de la policía y las fuerzas especiales, va a ser el sucesor de mi padre.

Sakura noto lo molesto que se veía Sasuke al pronunciar esas palabras, lo que no podía comprender era ¿Cómo es que los dos hijos del tipo que defiende la ley son unos psicópatas? Era como el karma de ser psicólogo y tener hijos con trastornos.

—A, ya veo —Contesto Sakura —Bien sigamos con el trabajo.

Y sin más, Sakura se sento aun lado de Sasuke para así continuar con el trabajo asignado por el profesor Hatake.

—_recuerdan que les había dicho antes que el día era horrible, bueno pues empeoro. _—pensó Sakura con lagrimas imaginarias en sus ojos.

* * *

**Sakura**

Por suerte ese horrible día llego a su fin, era un nuevo día de torturas y posiblemente nuevos compañeros locos y transtornados. Entre al salón resguardándome en el pupitre de enfrente del profesor, aun no llevaban muchos, solo estaban Kiba "el hippy" y Shino "la abeja reina". Los cuales siempre estaban en el fondo del salón hablando en susurros. De pronto fueron llegando varias personas al salón. Una de ellas, el ninja idiota.

—Hola —Me saludo con una alegre sonrisa. Yo voltee los ojos, esperando que entendiera mi indirecta —Esta bien, esta bien, se que me porte como todo un patán y que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero podemos ser amigos.

Saque mi celular y me puse a checar mi perfil, esperando que entendiera mi indirecta.

—ok, ok, entiendo, pero estoy decidido a cambiar por ti y…

—Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Crees que no se que tu y el Uchiha tienen un jueguito, son tan obvios que parecen niños de primaria, sea lo que sea que tramen a mi no me metan —Conteste perdiendo los estribos, esperando que así me dejara en paz.

Naruto abrió sus ojos como plato, sin saber que decir. Sin embargo unas risas se escucharon en el fondo del salón.

—¿No que eras el chico al que ninguna mujer rechazaba? —Cuestiono kiba el "Hippy" —Que paso ninja idiota ¿No que todo un semental?

—Kiba, ¿A quien le dices idiota? Y claro que lo soy —Se defendió Naruto sonrojado.

—Tengo la pregunta perfecta para saberlo —La voz de Sasuke resonó en la entrada del salón, acerándose ferozmente a donde estábamos. Naruto se sonrojo.

—Sasuke, no puedes, tenemos un trato —Dijo Naruto entre dientes, yo aun no sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

—hmp, aver chicos reúnanse —Hablo Sasuke como si fuera un meeting, rápidamente todos los del salón rodearon mi asiento, demonios, por que estaba yo en medio de todo esto. —pregunta básica…Kiba "¿Chichis o pompis? —Cuestiono, yo enrojecí al escucharlo.

—Facil, pompis —Respondió el amante de los animales.

—¿Shino? —Volvió a cuestionar el gánster

—chichis —Se escucho su voz como si estuviera en otra dimensión

—¿Neji? —cuestiono el gánster.

—Es difícil, me gusta la proporción—contesto "Ojo loco"

—Y tu Naruto—Cuestiono Sasuke con malicia.

—¡Eso no prueba nada! —Se quejo el ninja idiota.

—Contesta —Dijeron todos los hombres al unísono, algo que me sorprendió, de alguna manera estaba intrigada en lo que iba a decir.

—Eso no importa, mientras tenga una exelente personalidad, lo demás no importa —Respondio Naruto sonrojado.

El único pensamiento que se vino a mi mente fue: Virgen.

—Eres bien virgen —Contesto Sasuke , sonriendo.

—Mega virgen —Dijo Kiba entre risas.

—Nunca has besado —Contesto Neji.

—Super virgen —Se escucho la voz de Hinata aun lado mío, ¿Cuándo llego?

Ante ese comentario proveniente de una mujer, los chicos comenzaron a reír, al final todos en el salón se estaban burlando de Naruto. El chico cerro sus puños y bajo la cara, al parecer su mentira de ser el semental de la escuela había caído.

—¡Esta me la pagas Uchiha! — Dijo Naruto antes de salir del salón.

De alguna manera me sentí culpable de que esta situación de diera de este modo, no era mi intención humillar públicamente al ninja idiota con su virginidad, algo que a los hombres les duele en lo más profundo de sus ser.

Algo en mi cuerpo me obligo a seguirlo, tal vez culpa, pero cuando menos lo espere ya estaba en el parquecito de la escuela aun lado de Naruto.

—Oye…yo…no quería que se burlaran de ti así, lo siento —Dije realmente apenada.

—¡Ese maldito de Sasuke jugo una buena, pero ahora me toca a mi! —Grito Naruto ignorando por completo lo que le había dicho.

—¿Me escuchaste? —Cuestione molesta

—Si, Sakura, no es culpa tuya, Sasuke y yo tenemos un juego y quedamos en que haríamos lo que fuera por ganarlo.

—¿Qué juego? —Cuestione un tanto insegura.

—Sasuke y yo llevamos mucho tiempo en esta escuela, casi no entran niñas, así que quedamos que quien conquiste primero a la chica nueva gana, hasta ahorita había sido fácil por que las chicas que entran son unas interesada, con que les des algo brillante caen, pero tu eres muy diferente.

Las palabras de Naruto rebotaban en mi mente, que significaba esto.

—¿Así que soy un juego? —Cuestione indignada.

—No te lo tomes a mal, sabía que no me harías caso y el haberte dicho todo significa que renuncio al juego, ahora ya sabes mi secreto —Oh no, si algo tenia de experiencia era que saber secretos de los demás no me traía nada bueno.

—Soy súper virgen, así como dijo Hinata —Dijo Naruto entre risas —Solo e besado a una niña en 6to de primaria y fue por obligación, a esa edad solo me importaban los videojuegos — De cuando aquí me había convertido en su psicóloga — ¿Te gustaría vengarte de Sasuke? —Me pregunto con malicia.

—¿Vengarme? —Cuestione, sin embargo me agradaría ver la cara de sufrimiento de ese tipo.

—Sasuke y yo tenemos otro reto, te diré un secreto de él.

—oh no, no mas secretos—Dije parándolo en seco, no quería ser amenazada de muerte otra vez.

—Tranquila, si tu sabes esto, tu tendrás el control sobre el, ya que su reputación es de las cosas mas importantes para él —humm eso de tener el control me agrada, Naruto hizo un pausa para dejarme pensar, después asenté con la cabeza, ese idiota no iba a meterse conmigo nuevamente — Sasuke es igual de virgen que yo.

….

…

..

Después de procesarlo, lo entendí, o por dios,_ sex simbol _de la escuela Konoha Fire era un súper recetado, toda su farsa de galán "todas mías" era solo eso, una farsa, ¡oooh! era el mejor secreto que he tenido.

—Y bien ¿Que quieres que haga por ti, Naruto? —Cuestione, esto no podía estar mejor.

—El reto es que gana el primero que pierda su virginidad, pero no es así de fácil, no podemos contratar a un prosti o pagar por ello, tenemos que conquistar a una chica, pero tiene que ser una chica que ya haya tenido experiencia. —Dijo Naruto.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo van a saber eso? —Cuestione, ¡hombres y sus hormonas!

— Ya sabes que todos tienen su reputación en esta escuela y yo tengo los ojos puestos en una chica, no por que me guste, pero el la chica perfecta para esto —Ahora mi curiosidad aumentaba, ¿Quien será esa chica? —Hinata "la Stolker"

De alguna manera tenia razón, tiene la fama de espiar chicos, seguro esa chica tiene la experiencia de una mujer de 30 años.

—Esta bien, te ayudare con la Stolker y también en dejar a Sasuke "El gánster" Uchiha como lo que es, un súper virgen —Dije con risas malvadas. Era hora de ponerle un alto al loco.

—Sakura, me das un poco de miedo —Dijo Naruto, a pesar de todo, no es tan idiota como creí en un principio.

* * *

Regresaron al salón de clases, donde el profesor Hatake aun no llegaba, típico. Sakura se acomodo en su asiento, a lo que Hinata llego rápidamente a su lugar, junto con Tenten.

—Hinata me contó de lo que me perdí, me hubiera encantado ver la cara del ninja idiota toda avergonzado —Dijo Tenten con una gran emoción. A lo que Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ver eso? —Cuestiono Sakura ante la actitud de Tenten.

—Eso es simple, yo detesto a Naruto —Contesto Tenten.

—Ten, no es un mal chico —Dijo Hinata en su defensa.

—Claro que si, es un idiota —Contesto con ira nuevamente.

—Debes de tener algún motivo —Dijo Hinata levantando una ceja, parece que Sakura estaba por enterarse de otro secreto. Tenten se sonrojo.

—Fue hace mucho, en sexto de primaria estábamos varios en el salón y estábamos jugando "7 minutos en el paraíso" —Comenzó a explicar Tenten.

—¡Que precoces! —Dijo Sakura en tono de burla.

—Déjame en paz — Se avergonzó aun mas Tenten — Y no es lo que piensa, nos metieron en un loker a Naruto y a mí, pero no hicimos nada, solo me beso una vez y a la fuerza.

Tenten se remontaba en sus recuerdos, lo que no menciono y nunca mencionara con sus amigas es que ella fue quien obligo al rubio a besarla, por que en ese tiempo a Tenten le gustaba Naruto, aunque solo fue por unos meses, después se dio cuenta que ese niño solo se excitaba con la nueva versión de "Playstation" que salía cada año.

El profesor Hatake entro al salón con la misma pose de siempre y con su portafolio. Haciendo que todos volvieran a sus asientos.

—Haber rufianes, la clase de hoy se suspende, irán a las canchas con el profesor Gai, el les dirá que es lo que van a hacer, así que muévanse — Todos acataron a la orden que dio el profesor.

Mientras iban saliendo del salón Sasuke se le acerco Sakura de manera seductora, ahora que la pelirosa sabia el secreto del gánster le daba un poco de risa la actitud y la gran actuación que empleaba el chico.

—Señorita Haruno, hoy también nos veremos saliendo de clases — Ordeno el Uchiha.

—¿Es necesario? —Cuestiono Sakura siguiendo a sus compañeros.

—Si y no te preocupes, podrás ver a mi hermano — Comento Sasuke de manera seductora. Una pequeña lucecita brillo en el cerebro de Sakura, mientras resonaba en su cabeza la palabra: "Alerta". Algo que le recordó por que no quería volver a casa de los hermanos psicópatas.

Entraron a los vestidores, para cambiarse a ropa deportiva, mientras la chicas se cambiaban los chicos, más ágiles y prácticos ya habían salido a las canchas.

—Naruto —Llamo el Uchiha. El rubio volteo —¿Sin rencores? — Cuestiono extendiendo su mano.

Naruto dudo, sin embargo también extendió su mano.

—Si como no —Dijo en susurros, algo que si escucho Sasuke.

Las chicas salieron de los vestidores, llegando con los chicos de su clase, mientras que una cortina de humo se expandía alrededor de la cancha, dejando ver a un hombre con un traje verde, extremadamente pegado a su cuerpo, sosteniendo un balón de Football y un silbato en su otra mano.

—Muy bien delincuentes, es hora de empezar la clase de educación física—Dijo Gay con mucho animo, a lo que todos reaccionaron dando un paso al lado contrario — Pero tranquilos chicos, les explicare algo, pronto se acerca el intercolegial de atletismo, así que necesitamos ponernos en forma, quede con el profesor Kakashi que me robaría algunos minutos de su clase para poder ponernos en forma.

—¿Qué es eso de intercolegial? —Le pregunto Sakura a Tenten.

—Es un concurso de atletismo que se da en la escuela, compite un salón contra otro en diferentes ámbitos del deporte, en muchos casos es todo el salón y en otros son parejas —Explico Tenten, mientras el maestro seguía dando sus discurso motivacional.

—…Nuestro reto a vencer es la clase ELITT —Dijo el profesor Gay —Sabemos que son los que siempre nos ganan pero este no será su año, por que ahora los entrenare día y noche para poder vencer, ¿Están de acuerdo? —Grito Maito Gay.

Nadie respondió, salvo Lee el trans, quien contesto con el mismo entusiasmo que brindo el profesor.

—Excelente —Contesto Gay— asignare equipos basándome en su capacidad, así que les pondré diferentes pruebas.

El profesor comenzó explicando las diferentes pruebas que les iba a hacer para así poder elegir a los equipos, a lo que todos comenzaron a ejecutarlas a sus capacidades. Quienes habían quedado como titulares para la pruebas eran, Sasuke en atletismo, Naruto en lanzamiento, Neji en salto. De ahí derivarían en carreras de relevos etc.

—Bien eso será todo por hoy, mañana daré los resultados de los demás estudiantes, ahora a clases. —anuncio Gay.

Hinata agotada se dirigía a los baños para así poderse refrescar un poco, lo que no había visto es que había entrado al baño equivocado. Naruto se encontraba en un urinal, haciendo sus necesidades, a lo que Hinata se sonrojo.

—¿Hinata? —Cuestiono el rubio.

—Naruto, así que eras tu el que estaba, solo quería saber quien era, ya sabes yo la stolker —Se defendió Hinata, un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Así que querías verme? — Cuestiono Naruto de manera inocente

—Si, Naruto, sabes lo que soy ¿no? —Dijo Hinata tratando de voltear su vista a otro lado, ya que Naruto seguía en su misma posición.

—¿Te gustaría ver más? —Propuso Naruto sonrojado

—¡Naruto! —exclamo Hinata.

—Era broma, era broma —Se defendió el ninja idiota, completamente sonrojado, nunca había creído que este tipo de propuestas le costaran tanto trabajo, ahora si se vería como un súper virgen — Luego podemos hablar.

—Si, en otro momento —Contesto la chica saliendo de los baños.

—Bueno, eso no salió tan mal —Dijo el rubio, acomodándose para salir.

* * *

**Sakura**

Estaba apunto de salir de los vestidores, acomodándome el peinado para no lucir como si me acabara de despertar, mi cabello ya estaba debajo de mi busto, creo que me hacia falta un pequeño corte, al salir de los vestidores me encontré con algo que realmente no quería ver. Ahí estaba Sasori, ahora que quería.

—Sakura, que bueno verte —Dijo Sasori con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —Ataque, ¡yes! Un punto para Sakura 0 puntos para Sasori.

—Que agresiva, solo esperaba a Ino, estaba en los vestidores, ¿La has visto? —1 punto para Sasori y un punto para mi.

—No la vi, si me disculpas…

—Sasori mi amor —Resono la voz de Ino por el lugar, que horror.

—Te esperaba —Contesto Sasori, recibiéndola con un abrazo. 2 puntos para Sasori e Ino 1 punto para Sakura y…Sakura.

—Sakura que sola estas —comento Ino con descaro, okey esos eran 3 puntos para la pareja y 1 punto para la solterona.

—En realidad, todo lo contrario, estoy saliendo con alguien, es más lo estoy esperando — dije con soberbia, ahora que se supone que voy a decir, por que demonios siempre hablo de más —Si es el… —Señale a cualquier tipo que salió del vestidor.

—¿Ojo loco Neji? — Cuestiono la Barbie. No el no otra vez,

—El no, es el otro.

—¿Sasuke el Ganster? —Cuestionaron los dos al unísono.

—Yo que —Cuestiono Sasuke acercándose, esto no podía estar peor…

—Sasuke Uchiha, hoy teníamos que ir a tu casa ¿verdad? —Le pregunte, sabia como zafarme de esta.

—Si —Respondió sin más

—ven vamos a planear que es lo que vamos a HACER — hice énfasis en la ultima palabras, llevándolo de la mano a un lugar donde Sasori e Ino puedieran escucharnos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Cuestiono el Uchiha. ¿Y ahora que hago?

—Mira Sasuke Uchiha, vas a tener que cooperar en mi farsa —Amenazé.

—¿Qué farsa? —Cuestiono.

—En la que tu eres mi novio, pero sin los derechos de un novio —Advertí.

—Estas loca, si voy a ser tu "novio" exijo mis derechos de manoseo —Demando. Yo me sonrojo, hombres.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces no te ayudo — Declamo, al fin.

—¿A no? Entonces no te importara que le diga a toda la escuela que el galán Sasuke Uchiha es más virgen que una monja —En ese momento Sasuke se sonrojo, jamás creí verlo así.

—Eso…eso es mentira —Trato de justificarse, pero ya lo tenia en mis redes.

—Claro que no lo es, se de tu trato Uchiha, así que así están las cosas, tu fingirás ser mi novio por un tiempo y yo no le diré a nadie que eres un súper virgen, _capichi_ — Sasuke se sonrojo, pero ahora parecía más de ira que de vergüenza.

—Maldito Uzumaki —Susurro. Yo sonreí.

Creo que esta vez si es mi día.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, un poco extenso pero surgió la inspiración, lo que ahora no tengo es tiempo de responder sus review, les juro que me encanta pero estoy contra reloj, se los juro. Bueno no se olviden de dejar un y diganme que les esta pareciendo? De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Me vuelvo a disculpar si tiene dedasos o faltas de ortografía, pero de verdad no e podido revisarlo, ya me daré mi tiempo y lo subiré corregido, espero. **

**Como sea aun nos falta responder estas incógnitas…**

**¿Cuáles serán las pruebas del día del deporte?**

**¿Qué responderá Sasuke ante la amenaza de Sakura?**

**¿Qué es en lo que en realidad trabaja Itachi? **

**¿Cuál es el plan de Naruto para atraer a Hinata?**

**¿Será que Hinata esconde algo o por que tan callada?**

**¿cuántas más locuras estoy dispuesta a escribir? **

**Respuestas y muchas más preguntas en el siguiente capitulo…ya saben Reviews para animarme mucho mucho. Besos, cuídense y todo eso… **


	4. cenicienta manos de tijera

**Aloha! Aquí seguimos con esta alocada historia, muchas gracias por los reviews y todo el apoyo de verdad me encnata leerlos, bueno no los distraigo mas y sigo con el siguiente capitulo lleno de sopresas, que se titulara:**

_Capitulo 4_

_Manos de tijera se convierte en Cenicienta_

_By: erihiwatari_

_Nota: los personajes son de Kishimoto, ya saben que la narrativa de la historia baria y bla bla bla…¡sigamos!_

* * *

**sakura**

Sasuke me miraba enojado y no era para menos, lo estaba amenazando para hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, pero no tenia otra opción, en realidad yo no quería amenazarlo para este tipo de cosas y tampoco quería que la escuela me viera salir con el chicos mas problemático. Aunque cabe mencionar que a pesar de ser un psicópata, gánster enloquecido, es de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, es decir, hubo un tiempo en que casi todas la chicas de la escuela quería con él, pero con esa terrible actitud y su faceta de gánster…bueno digamos que se convirtió en un guapo lobo solitario.

Salir con el no me dará punto sociales, pero de alguna manera debo admitir que es mas guapo que Sasori, seguro eso hará que Ino se moleste.

—Maldito Naruto — Susurro Sasuke —Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Acepto, así como así, eso la verdad no me daba buena espina, juraba que iba a rezongar o me iba a amenazar de muerte o algo que hacen los gánster, pero no, solo acepto, así sin mas.

—Pero…—Oh no. Aquí viene — Si alguien se entera de mi secreto, lo pagaras de alguna manera —Amenazo, yo me asuste, aunque solo un poco.

Ahora sabia que lo tenia, de alguna manera lo tenia en mis manos.

Terminaron las clases, de alguna manera me sentía aliviada, podría ir a mi casa y no pensar en absolutamente nada, pero una mano me detuvo, quería suponer quien era, pero no.

—¿Tenten? —Cuestione al verla, algo me decía que podría ser Sasuke, supongo que estaba enloqueciendo.

—Hola —saludo, atrás de ella se encontraba Hinata —Te parece ir de compras con nosotras.

Alerta, no quería que me vieran conviviendo con el grupo freak, oh pero ya que mas daba, me había hecho novia de amentis de uno de los locos del salón, ahora que mas daba mi reputación.

—Es que… —Sin embargo algo me detuvo, la mirada de Tenten había cambiado, y de la bolsa de su pantalón traía un cuchillo que sacaba con delicadeza, sabia lo que venia después —Esta bien, esta bien, ire, ire —Dije con nerviosismo.

—Perfecto —Dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos al centro comercia que estaba muy cerca de la escuela, era un lugar al cual asistían todos los chavos, muy moderno y lleno de chicos guapos y chicas muy a la moda, algo que no combinaba con nosotras, puesto que bueno, una de ellas solo lucia pantalón y un curioso peinado de chongitos y la otra chica siempre traía cuna playera con cuello de tortuga, como si alguien le fuera a creer lo monja y al final yo la nueva chica rara, la cual tenia la desgracia de padecer de un cuerpo como de niña, sin grandes cuervas. Según yo.

Habíamos pasado de tienda en tienda, buscando ropa para Hinata, al parecer algo importante venia.

—Y…bueno, ¿Para que es la ropa? — Cuestione dudativa, ellas se me quedaron viendo un tanto desconcertadas.

—Ten, es normal que no sepa es nueva. —Contesto Hinata.

—¡Ah! tienes razón, lo que pasa es que cada año se celebran la pruebas físicas y después de eso se hace un gran fiesta en una casa rentada es la tradición. —Contesto Tenten, cielos, como es que nunca me entero de absolutamente nada social, lo único que hago es estudiar…necesito una vida.

—Por que no aprovechas y te compras algo también Sakura —Menciono Hinata.

No parecía ser mala idea, nunca había asistido a una fiesta, exceptuando una que tuve en la primaria, fue donde conocí a Sasori e Ino y yo éramos inseparables, como cambian las personas.

—De acuerdo, no me parece mala idea, me comprare algo. —Dije con alegría, ella aplaudieron y se alegraron, vaya, yo siempre las trato mal y de alguna manera ellas están conmigo.

Con forme íbamos pasando de tienda en tienda, me di cuenta que pasar tiempo con ellas no era tan malo después de todo, pero aun no podía verlas como mis "amigas". Decidimos comprarnos un helado después de un rato, yo me sentía muy feliz, hace mucho que no salia y me divertía de algún modo, solo me divertia si estudiaba algo o aprendía algo nuevo, supongo que el apodo de "Nerd" me quedaba bastante bien. Sin embargo por ir pensando en mis cosas choque con alguien tirándole todo mi precioso helado de fresa encima.

—Oh no…Lo siento mucho —La verdad no lo sentía, quiero mi helado de vuelta.

—Por que no te fijas estúpida —Contesto con agresividad la otra chica, oh no…se quien era. Demonios.

—Tu —Dije.

Dejen les explico quien es, si hay una persona mas molesta, odiosa y petulante que Ino es esta chica, Karin "La zorra" y su apodo no es solo por se muy aliviada con lo chicos la maldita tiene una inteligencia de estrategia que seguro un general desearía tener, jamás la han cachado engañando o haciendo algo "ilícito", la tipa es una estratega.

—Oh pero si es Sakura "la nerd", por que no te fijas por donde vas, que ¿Tus cálculos te salieron mal? —Cuestiono, como si de verdad hubiera sido gracioso.

—Amiga, ¿Qué sucede? —Llego otra persona igual que ella.

Esta nueva persona era Temaria, era parte de "los trillizos arenoso" (junto con Kankuro y Gaara) esta chica junto con sus hermanos eran lo tipos con lo que no te gustaría meterte, siempre forman discordia entre los grupos sociales y son extremadamente rencorosos.

—La nerd me tiro su helado apropósito — acuso Karin. ¿Qué?

—Como que apropósito, tu también ibas en tu celular y no te fijaste, la culpa también es tuya Zorra —Ataco Tenten.

—Pero si es la chica manos de tijera, que no se esta metiendo en asunto de otras personas —Ataco Temari.

—Mira Arenosa, a ti tampoco te hablaron, ve molestar a otras personas — Volvió a atacar Tenten. Parece que ellas dos tenia un curioso pasado por la manera tan intensa en la que se hablaban —A parte yo puedo defender a mi amiga si yo quiero.

¿Amiga? Ahora si me sentía mal, ella si me consideraba amiga.

—este…tranquilas chicas, Sakura se disculpo, aparte no fue mucho lo que te paso Karin, mejor déjalo así y si quieres te compramos un helado también —Hablo Hinata, vaya si no la conociera creería que es un chica con clase y nada pervertida.

—Tu no te metas mojigata, por que no vas a espiar al baño de los chicos a ver si no les ves su ver... —Ataco Karin, sin embargo no termino por que se dio cuenta que ya había mucha gente observándonos.

—Oye no le digas así —Ataque, oh esto me salió del alma. — No tengo tiempo de discutir ya me disculpe por lo que hice, pero no quiero que trates así a mis amigas, zorra — Del mismo enojo y la adrenalina que sentía actué por impulso, no se en que momento pero había embarrado lo que quedaba de mi helado en la blusa blanca de Karin. Ella grito enojada.

Tente rió y guiada por su adrenalina tomo su helado y lo embarro en la camisa de Temari, después de eso me tomo de la muñeca y salimos corriendo junto con Hinata. Sin embargo hubo un momento en el que me soltó y corrimos por caminos separados, ya que las tipas de la clase ELITT nos estaban siguiendo.

Me escondí en una tenía para hombres, seguro en un lugar así no me encontrarían, me dedique a mandarle un mensaje de texto a Tenten, diciéndoles que las veía en el estacionamiento.

Me dedique a ver la tienda de chicos, era un lugar muy colorido, había ropa como para chicos que les gustaba la música de rap. Y ahí estaba, saliendo del probador Itachi Uchiha, acompañado de un chicos vestido de pantalones muy pegados y cabello blanco, me era muy familiar, aunque ahora no lo recordaba. Itachi salía con una curiosa ropa como si fuera cantante de rap.

Yo me escondí, o no, al parecer sabia otro secreto de ese chico tan raro.

—¿Y crees que con esto lo voy a convencer? — Cuestiono Itachi al chico de cabello blanco.

—Tranquilo, veras que los dejara muertos —Dijo el chico, con un tono de voz muy peculiar.

¿A caso dijo muertos?

—No se si pueda pasar la audición — Comento Itachi.

¿Audición? Ahora no comprendía nada.

—Mira hermano, yo se lo que te digo, confía en Hidan —Dijo el chico de cabello blanco. — Le encantaras. Oh mira es una de mis fans —Dijo refiriéndose a mi, ahora lo recordaba, era Hidan, el famoso actor de TV.

Itachi me observo sonrojado, ahora seguro pensara que lo espío o algo así, su semblante se puso pálido después y entro a los vestidores rápidamente.

—Hidan, tráeme a la chica —Ordeno Itachi.

Debi correr, si era el momento perfecto para correr, pero algo paso, mis piernas nos e movieron, no reaccione al peligro. Hidan me tomo de los brazos y me arrastro dentro del vestido donde estaba Itcahi. Yo cerre los ojos.

—¿Por que me sigues? ¿Quién te contrato? ¿A caso fue Sasuke? —Me ataco con preguntas, yo no abría los ojos, estaba aterrada por lo que el hermano del gánster podía hacerme.

—no…no…yo solo pasaba por aquí, pero te vi y reconocí al actor y bueno quería un autógrafo pero no pensé que…—Ya no sabia que inventar. Tenia miedo de que sacara un arma o algo así con la cual amenazarme.

—Supongo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más, me has descubierto.

—Si, descubrí que es un gánster amante de la música de negros, como el rap o segur algo así como cartel de santa, pero le juro que no diré nada de nada, me llevare el secreto a la tumba, solo déjeme ir. —Dije con rapidez y nerviosismo.

Abrí los ojos. Al parecer el estaba el chico tenia un signo de interrogación escrito en su cara.

—¿Gánster? —Cuestiono. No había notado que tan cerca estaba de él y lo mucho que se parecía a Sasuke, y también era muy guapo pero con una expresión madura en su rostro, bueno diría eso con seguridad si no tuviera una gorra de rapero puesta en su cabeza. —¿De que estas hablan?

—De el arma que vi en tu cuarto esa vez, la amenaza de muerte y la ropa de rapero que llevas ahora. —Conteste un tanto dudativa.

—¿Así que fue lo único que viste? —Cuestiono.

—Si — Contesto, ahora no entendida nada, el comenzó a reír. —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cuestione.

— Nada, nada…que tonto fui, lo siento por esto Sakura, si eso fue lo que viste dejémoslo así. Lamento mi actitud —Dijo en un tono completamente diferente, muy amable, tan distinto a hace unos minutos. —Puedes salir.

Itachi salió junto con migo.

—Ahora no entiendo nada, no puedes venir a amenazarme así de la nada y menso de ese modo, ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Cuestione indignada y confundida.

—Itachi ¿Qué tanto le dijiste a esa chica? —Cuestiono Hidan.

—Sakura, de verdad me disculpo por mi comportamiento, es solo que, bueno es una cuestión personal, pero nadie debe de saber de este momento, mucho menos Sasuke, podrías hacerme ese favor — Si así me hubiera hablado desde un principio las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

—Yo no me quiero meter en tus asuntos ni en los de Sasuke Uchiha, así que me voy antes de que me vuelvas a amenazar — Dije saliendo de la tienda lo más rápido que pude.

* * *

Al momento en que Tenten y Sakura se separaron de la tienda Hinata se había escondido en un puesto de comida Japoneses.

—uff, Eso estuvo cerca —Dijo Hinata un tanto cansada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a correr tanto.

—¡Mesero! Otro Ramen por favor—Se escucho un voz chillona, rápidamente Hinata la reconoció. Era Naruto.

Hinata aun estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado ese día en los baños, así que decidió salir del local, sin embargo se dio cuenta que la zorra y la arenosa estaban muy cerca de ella y bueno Hinata no tenia alguna arma para defenderse como Tenten ni el coraje se Sakura, así que decidió entrar nuevamente al restaurante, provocando que chocara con un mesero, derramando todo el Ramen caliente a si misma.

—¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien? — Acudió un mesero a su ayuda.

Tras el jalo que se hacia Naruto se dio cuenta visualizando así su compañera de salón y a la chica que pronto seria su nueva presa, ahora tirada en el suelo y con un platón de ramen caliente derramado en su pierna.

—¡Hinata! —Llego Naruto preocupada aun lado de su amiga. —¿Estas bien?

—¿La conoce joven? —Cuestiono un mesero

—Si, es mi compañera de clases. ¿Esta bien? — Contesto el rubio.

—Sera mejor que la lleve atrás, ahí tenemos un botiquin de primeros auxilios, o las quemaduras pueden ser fuertes. — Comente el mesero.

—De acuerdo, no se preocupe — Le dijo el rubio el mesero, después de esto Naruto de agacho aun lado de Hinata —Oye te puedes mover.

—Si — Contesto Hinata adolorida. Trato de pararse a pesar del dolor que sentía ante las quemaduras del Ramen.

—Te ayudo —Dijo Naruto sosteniendola —Señor me lleva al lugar.

—Si señorito, por favor sígame. — Dijo el mesero, guiándolos detrás de la cocina donde estaba la oficina del administrador, trayéndoles el botiquín de emergencias. —Aquí esta señor, yo los dejo, debo regresar a mi deber, vuelvo enseguida. — Comento el mesero, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Rápidamente Naruto abrió el botiquín de emergencias y trato de untar un poco de pomada en su pierna.

—Espera— Dijo Hinata — Antes de eso, podrías limpiarme y quitarme el Ramen, por favor — Comento.

— A, si, claro quitar el Ramen. Pero ¿Por que? Así hueles muy bien — Comento el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata se sonrojo — Ah, no quise decir que no siempre huelas bien, dijo siempre hueles bien, peor ahora que hueles a Ramen hueles mejor, debería existir un perfume…es decir, digo no quise decir eso —Dijo el rubio muy nervioso. Era más que obvio que el chico nunca había ligado a una chica en su vida.

Hinata rió ante sus comentarios sin fundamentos, el chico la miro el también rió, después se detuvo a observarla, en realidad no era nada fea, su piel era muy bonita y su presencia era muy agradable, de verdad no era difícil hablar con ella y podía reírse de sus chiste sin problema alguno, mientras más lo pensaba, Hinata era la opción correcta, si no fuera por su reputación, seguro Naruto la consideraría para algo serio.

* * *

De un momento a otro Tenten había perdido a sus amigas, después de unos minutos recibió un mensaje de Sakura, el cual decía que se veían en el estacionamiento, decidió dirigirse a el lugar, donde habían dejado el carro de Hinata, ella era la chica rica en el grupo.

Tenten había distinguido una silueta familiar que había visto de la ventana de un carro, era Neji, recargado en un carro rojo, aun lado de él de Hinata. Tenten se acerco a él, sin embargo se detuvo antes de llegar. Había alguien platicando con el, la Maestra de arte, Konan "la flor de papel" conocida así por ser una de las maestras mas delicadas y agradables de la escuela. Tenten había decidido a acercarse y saludarlos pero un dialogo importante de ellos la detuvo y la obligo a esconderse.

—Maestra yo no quiero seguir con esto, es demasiado, a parte estoy arto de estar en esa clase de locos. —Comento Neji.

—Neji, carió ya te dije que fuera de clases no me digas maestra, sino Konan. — Comento la mujer de cabello azul. — A parte sabes que no puedo sacarte de esa clase, así te tengo muy bien vigilado de que no hagas ni digas nada de lo que viste y de esa manera te tengo solo para mi.

Konan acariciaba el rostro de Neji con ternura, sin embargo la expresión de Neji era de terror, como si sufriera con cada roce de la mano de la maestra con la de su piel. Tenten no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando, algo le decía que estaba presenciando algo que no debía ver.

—Maestra, le jure que no diría nada, pero no es justo que me amenace de esa manera —Dijo Neji un tanto exaltado.

—Ya te lo advertí Hyuuga, tu eres tan culpable como yo, o ¿Quieres que revele también tu secreto? —Neji negó con la cabeza, tratando de zafares del roce de la maestra. — Muy bien mientras tanto, seguiremos juntos hasta que yo me aburra y más te vale no rezongar o negarte "Ojo loco Neji".

Después de esto, Konan tomo el rostro del Neji acercándolo a su cara, plantándole un beso, la expresión de la maestra era un tanto terrorífica, parecía como si realmente gozara el momento de una manera un tanto psicópata, sin embargo la expresión de Neji era nula, al parecer no sentía absolutamente nada ante ese choque de labios.

Tenten abrió sus ojos como plato y se llevo las manos a la boca, para así no sacar sus sorpresa de un grito, estaba confundida, el mundo le daba vueltas, era cierto lo que estaba viendo, a caso Neji el chico del cual Tenten estaba enamorada estaba teniendo una aventura ilícita con la maestra de arte y al parecer ella era la razón por la cual le había puesto el apodo de "Ojo loco". La sorpresa era tanta que Tenten trato de huir de él lugar sin hacer ruido, sin embargo la cuchilla que traía se salió de su bolcillo cayendo al suelo y generando un eco increíble en el estacionamiento. Rápidamente Konan y Neji voltearon asustados y sorprendidos, Neji estaba aterrado de que alguien los hubiera visto.

—¿Quién esta ahí? —Cuestiono Konan — No te quedes ahí y ve a ver quien es — Le ordeno a Neji. El acato la orden y rápidamente fue en dirección de él sonido.

Tenten salio corriendo del lugar, dejando el estacionamiento atrás, Neji solo alcanzo a ver un silueta pero sin distinguir absolutamnte nada, después de eso bajo su mirada y de encontró con una cuchilla chica, de inmediato supo de quien podría ser.

—Parece ser que cenicienta olvido algo — Susurro Neji recoguiendo la cuchilla y guardándola en su bolsa.

—¿Supiste quien era? — Cuestiono Konan llegando aun lado de ojo loco.

—No, al parecer se fue antes de que viera algo — Contesto Neji.

—que chistoso, ojo loco Neji no pudo ver nada, eso me parece muy irónico —Comento Konan entre risas.

Al parecer encontré a una cenicienta un tanto inusual, pensaba Neji, mientras sostenía fuertemente el mango de la cuchilla dentro de su bolsa, después de esto sonrió. Después le pondré su "zapatilla", pensó Neji después de subir al coche junto con konan.

* * *

**Chan chan chan chan! Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy…ahora si seguro los deje cn el ojo cuadrado jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado, esta vez publique un poquito mas tarde pero de verdad no tengo tiempo de nada, no saben, este capitulo lo escribi en menos de una noche, pero todo por mis hermosos seguidores jajaja la verdad tengo que agradecer a MATEN y a nenauchiha por presionarme a seguir, por que de verdad a ha sido una odisea para mi el escribir esto, peor bueno a mi lo que me encanta leer son sus reviews no saben como me ponen feliz y el saber que tengo seguidoras tan alocadas y divertidas como yo bueno me hacen el día, así que ya saben que hacer, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Besos! **

**Y no se olviden de leer las historias de mis hermosas amigas!**

**Y vamos con la preguntas:**

**Ahora si ¿qué demonios vio ojo loco neji? **

**¿Qué paso entre Neji y Konan, será un amor ilícito?**

**¿Cuál es el secreto verdadero de Itachi?**

**¿Surgira el amor entre Naruto y Hinata o solo será por un ratito?**

**¿qué pasara en las puebas deportivas?**

**¿qué pasara en la fiesta?**

**¿Qué consecuencias traerá el enojo de la ZORRA Y LA ARENOSA?**

**¿cómo puede surgir el amor entre toda esta locura?**

**Todas las respuestas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo…. Nos leemos…bye bye**


	5. Secretos

**Aloha! Aquí seguimos con esta alocada historia, muchas gracias por los reviews y todo el apoyo de verdad me encanta leerlos, bueno no los distraigo mas y sigo con el siguiente capitulo lleno de sorpresas, que se titulara:**

_Capitulo 5_

_Secretos _

_By: erihiwatari_

_Nota: los personajes son de Kishimoto, ya saben que la narrativa de la historia baria y bla bla bla…¡sigamos!_

* * *

Tenten salió alarmada del estacionamiento, pensando en mil cosas, cosas que seguro no la haría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, empezando por la relación ilícita se su maestra con el chico que le gustaba, la razón por la cual le había puesto ojo loco Neji, algo que ella no comprendía aún, había tantas preguntas que se hacia y que de alguna manera no quería saber, ahora ella se había convertido en "Ojo loco manos de tijera Tenten" algo que por supuesto no combinaba en lo mas mínimo.

—¡Tenten! — Grito Hinata a lo lejos, sacándola de sus pensamientos —¿Qué tienes? Pareciera que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Tenten no lo comprendía, pero al parecer tenía la cara pálida y la mirada perdida.

— Fantasma, ojalá hubiera sido eso —Susurro Tenten.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Cuestiono Hinata.

—No, no, no dije nada, solo que…

—Chicas —Llamo Sakura, interrumpiendo a Tenten,

Tenten suspiro, estaba atónita y no quería involucrar a sus amigas en un secreto tan fuerte como este.

— Que bueno que no te siguieron Sakura —Comento Hinata —¿Como le hiciste para escapar?

Sakura recordó la escena que había vivido y puso una cara fastidio.

—La verdad…no quiero recordarlo —Contesto recordando a Itachi con el traje de rapero.

—¿Qué les pasa a las dos? Pareciera que vieron algo que no — Comento Hinata fastidiada.

Las dos subieron la mirada evadiendo la pregunta.

—Y tu Hinata, ¿Que hiciste tanto tiempo? —Cuestiono Tenten. A lo que Hinata se sonrojo — oh vaya ¿Por que te sonrojaste? —Cuestiono de manera picara, codeándola.

—Nada en especial, solo me encontré con…Naruto y tuve un pequeño accidente, pero nada especial — Contesto sonrojada.

Sin embargo no sabia la razón de su sonrojo, hasta ahora solo había pensado en Naruto como un idiota y un patán.

—Bueno no tiene importancia, hay que irnos ya —Contesto Hinata dirigiéndose al auto, Tenten y Sakura se miraron al mismo tiempo sonriendo de manera picara —¡Si no vienen las dejo! —Grito Hinata subiéndose al auto.

Tenten y Sakura subieron al auto, Hinata arranco dejando el estacionamiento y los secretos atrás.

* * *

**Sakura**

Hinata me había traído a casa, por suerte, tomar el auto bus a estas horas ya no era divertido, había tanta gente que podías sentirte como sordina empacada. También refiriéndome al olor. Entre al comedor donde había una nota, seguro de mi madre diciendo que llegaría tarde a casa otra vez, no la leí, tome una manzana y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tumbándome a la cama revisando mi celular, casi no checaba mis redes sociales, pero a veces no era tan malo si quería matar tiempo. Llego un mensaje de un numero desconocido, lo abrí decía.

"_Hola amorcito, necesito hablar contigo" _

¿Amorcito? Conteste

"¿Quien eres?"

Espere un momento antes de obtener respuesta.

"_Hoy nos hicimos novios ¿Y ya te olvidaste de mi? Eso si que es triste"_

Ahora lo comprendi.

"¿S_asuke? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero de celular?_"

"_A menos de que tengas otro novio, si soy Sasuke, el numero Naruto me lo dio, necesito hablar contigo"_

"_¿Como es que Naruto tenia mi numero?"_

"_Yo que se, ¿Puedo marcarte?" _

¿Marcarme? Vaya, yo que juraba que era todo un patán, hasta resulto lindo el hecho de que preguntara si podía marcarme. Estaba a dos segundos de contestar y entro una llamada. Era Sasuke…retiro lo dicho, no es nada lindo. Conteste.

—Ni siquiera te había dicho que podías marcarme. —Dije un tanto molesta.

—Te tardaste demasiado —Su voz por teléfono sonaba mas grave de lo normal, hasta parecía que hablaba con un adulto.

—Bueno y ¿De que quieres hablar? — Solté simplemente. El quedo en silencio por un minuto.

—Es sobre el trabajo — Contesto.

—Mentiroso — Dije, no es como que le apasionara la escuela.

—Es enserio — Contesto —Mañana tenemos que entregar un avance.

—¿Qué? — Cuestione sorprendida, se me había pasado por completo, con todo lo que había pasado últimamente — Si ya lo sabia.

—Mentirosa — Contesto. Yo me sonroje y aunque el no pudiera verme me molestaba mucho ese hecho.

— Como sea, ya lo tengo, no te preocupes, hablamos luego bye —Colgué antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Que problema, por que el tenia que decirme cosas de la escuela, ahora me sentía un tonta humillada por Sasuke Uchiha. Recibí un mensaje.

"_Mentirosa, si lo quieres así me voy a dormir" _

"_Si, ya lo tengo, descansa"_

Esto me pasa por orgullosa. Pero no me iba a permitir perder contra él. Esta noche iba a ser larga.

* * *

Las clases comenzaron, la primera hora era con Hatake Kakashi, así que no todos se esforzaban por llegar puntuales. Sin embargo Sakura no podía dejar de ser responsable, siendo la primera en pisar el salón, su cara mostraba que no había dormido en casi toda la noche. Decidió acomodarse en su pupitre mientras todos llegaban. Cerro los ojos por un momento, para dormir unos minutos más. Sin embargo alguien mas había llegado al salón. Sasuke se acerco al pupitre se Sakura quien estaba completamente perdida en sus sueños.

Sasuke la observo, sus ojos estaban con unas leves ojeras, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas rosadas y la fragilidad de sus complexión. Viéndola bien, Sakura no era nada fea, en realidad era muy bonita, sin embargo siempre venia a la escuela un tanto desarreglada, su cabello largo y suelto, con un listón en la cabeza de color rojo y sin maquillaje. Las mujeres a esa edad les entraba el cosquilleo de maquillarse, sin embargo no era algo en lo que Sakura pensara muy a menudo.

Sasuke se inclino y toco su cabello, lacio, suave y de un color peculiar, se acerco a su rostro era muy suave. Sasuke acerco su rostro al de Sakura, podía sentir su respiración, podía mirar más unos cuantos lunares que tenia en el rostro, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rojizos. Sin embargo antes de hacer algo o de no hacer nada, se alejo completamente poniendo sus cosas en su pupitre y saliendo del salón. Sakura despertó. Un tanto alarmada, puesto que todo este tiempo estuvo despierta. Pensando en la única cosa que podía pensar en este preciso momento… ¡Sasuke Uchiha trato de besarme!

Las clases comenzaron con la llegada del profesor y todos los alumnos, sin embargo la actitud de Sasuke nunca cambio.

* * *

**Sakura**

Caminaba a los vestidores de mujeres, con Hinata y Tente, de alguna manera no podía quitarme de la mente la respiración de Sasuke y su olor a perfume y menta, ¿Qué era lo que trataba de hacer? Bueno era demasiado obvio, quería besarme o algo por el estilo.

—Chicos — Hablo el profesor Gay — hoy compartiremos la clase con los de la clase 1 o mejor conocido como la clase ELITT, así que… ¡NO SE DEJEN INTIMIDAR! — Animo el profesor.

Todos pusieron cara de fastidio, incluso yo, eso solo significaba una cosa, tendre que compartir horas con Ino y Sasori. Demonios.

Entramos a los vestidores, donde ya estaban las chicas de la clase ELITT, me había olvidado por completo de ellas, Karin "la zorra" y Temari "La arenosa", quienes se estaban cambiando a su atuendo de educación física, el cual era muy corto y ajustado de lo normal. Aun lado de ellas estaba la ya muy mencionada Ino "la Barbie" de la cual no podía negar su grandioso cuerpo y otras chicas de la clase que no recuerdo su nombre.

—Chicas, es mejor que nos apuremos el circo ya llego a los vestidores —Pronuncio Ino de manera arrogante. Karin y Temaria voltearon, nos barrieron y salieron de los vestidores.

—No crean que hemos olvidado lo de ayer —Atacó Temri antes de salir.

—Como si nos importara —Ataco Tenten. Sin embargo Temri no escucho.

—Ignóralas Ten, solo quieren provocarnos —Contesto Hinata cambiándose a su ropa de deportes.

Salimos a las canchas junto con nuestros compañeros, de un lado estaban los de la clase Freak y del otro la clase ELITT, los cuales resaltaban por sus uniformes ajustados su cara de arrogancia y su aura de superioridad. El que más resaltaba era Sasori "El ventrílocuo" pero de ese ya hable demasiado, aun lado de el se encontraba uno de los chicos mas temidos de la escuela y no solo por se facha de malo y por el puesto de su padre, si no por ser el chico que mas bulling ha hecho en la escuela Gaara uno de los trillizos arenosos, que se encontraba hablando junto con su hermano Kanukuro, los tres formaban los "Trillizos arenosos", personas con las que no te podías meter, controlaban la escuela y sus relaciones personales. Detrás de ellos estaba el mejor amigo de Sasori, Deidara un chico rubio, play boy e insensato por eso su apodo Deidara "el artista" construye las mentiras que quiere, o eso dicen de él. Aun lado de el se encuentra Suigetsu "Percy Jackson" si como el de la película, su nombre se debe a su fascinación a nadar es campeón nacional de natación. Cerca de el estaba "Sonrisitas Sai" el chico que…bueno el chico mas hipócrita de la escuela. Y al final sentado sin hacer nada se encontraba Yugo el…el…la verdad no recuerdo su apodo o si tiene un apodo.

Como sea esa es toda la banda de la clase ELITT, la clase de prodigios, por eso sus apodos son demasiado aburridos.

—Muy bien chicos hoy compartiremos cancha, será como una practica amistosa antes de la competencia, así que no quiero peleas mientras tanto. ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo el maestro Gay, divídanse en grupos de mujeres y hombres, harán pruebas separadas, después cambiaremos.

Todos acatamos su orden, me acerque al grupo de las chicas junto con Hinata y Tenten. Teníamos la prueba física de correr. Genial el deporte no era mi fuerte.

— Parece que ahora estas saliendo con Sasuke —Se escucho una voz atrás de mi, voltee, era Karin la Zorra.

—Parece que las noticias vuelan — Conteste.

—Es algo que me dijo Ino, pero la verdad no puedo creerlo —Ataco.

—No es algo que tengas que creer o no, es la verdad — Conteste.

Karin quito a la chica que estaba un lado mío poniéndose en su lugar, al parecer quiere competir contra mi.

—¿Y por que no lo crees? — Cuestione.

—Por que Sasuke tiene a alguien a quien ama —Dijo. ¿QUÉ? — y jamás podrá olvidarla.

¿Alguien a quien ama? Pero como lo sabe, como podría ser cierto, el chico no tiene corazón…bueno es humano, pero jamás creí que existiera alguien que pudiera moverle el corazón a Sasuke "el gánster" Uchiha.

—En sus marcas, listos… —Anuncio el profesor Gay, al parecer era nuestro turno, oh no —¡Fuera!

Karin se me había adelantado, ella me miro con una expresión retadora, algo a lo que no podía negarme, no podía darme el lujo de perder contra ella, corrí, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, pero no me podía acercar a ella aún, era demasiado rápida, pero tenia la extraña sensación que no podía dejarme vencer, corrí…hasta que…perdí. Todos festejaron a Karin, ella me miro con arrogancia.

—No le prestes atención, este es el fuerte de Karin — Me animo Tenten.

—Es fácil para ti, tu eres buena en los deportes —Dijo con dificultad, por el cansancio de correr. Tenten sonrió.

* * *

Tenten caminaba a los vestidores donde había olvidado su bote de agua, caminaba tranquilamente sin embargo una cuchilla callo justo enfrente de ella entrado en el pasto, haciendo que se detuviera al instante, era la chuchilla que había olvidado en el estacionamiento.

—Parece que tenemos un caso de Cenicienta — Se escucho la voz Neji aun lado de ella. —Pero una muy curiosa, ya que en vez de una zapatilla se le olvido una chuchilla.

Neji se acercaba a Tenten, quien al verlo bajo la cabeza.

—Ire al grano —Dijo al acercarse a la distancia en donde Tenten podía distinguir el olor de su perfume — ¿Qué viste?

Tenten alzo la cabeza temerosa, lo miro a los ojos, Neji tenía una mirada acusadora y fuerte, rápidamente bajo la cabeza.

—No vi nada — Contesto nerviosa.

—Claro que si, ahora dime lo que viste —Amenazo. Tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

—Yo…no vi nada —Contesto con más nerviosismo. Bajando la cabeza.

—Mientes.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Que los vi a ti y a la maestra besándose! Eso quieres — Tenten contesto exaltada.

—¡shh! Baja la voz —Dijo Neji poniéndole una mano en la boca — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué? — Cuestiono dudosa.

— Para no hablar, te daré lo que tu quieras, si mantienes la boca cerrada.

—Yo no quiero nada de ti, solo mantendré el secreto —Dijo Tenten mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro que no, todos quieren algo, dime que quieres.

—Te prometo guardar el secreto, no diré nada, yo no juzgare tu amor por la maestra…

—¡YO NO LA AMO! — Interrumpió Neji exaltado.

Quedaron en silencio, Tenten se soltó del agarre de Neji bajando la mirada y sosteniendo su brazo, ya que Neji la había agarrado con demasiada fuerza. Neji no lo había notado pero los brazos de Tenten era delgados y no tan fuertes como aparentaban ser.

—Lo siento —Dijo Neji dándose cuenta de la brutalidad con la que la había tratado. Pero Neji siempre había visto a Tenten como un chico más de su clase.

—Neji —Llamo Tenten —Prometo no decir nada, lo juro de verdad si alguna vez digo algo puedes apalearme todo lo que quieras y dejarme sin dientes.

Neji abrí los ojos como plato, después rió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? Lo dije en serio — Cuestiono sonrojada.

—Es por eso que es gracioso, la seriedad con la que lo dices, de verdad eres muy rara, al igual que tu chuchilla falsa.

Tenten se sonrojo.

—Como que fal…

—Lo se, yo la toque ¿Recuerdas? — Dijo Neji interrumpiendo a Tenten. Ella se sonrojo.

—Entonces estamos a mano, yo se un secreto tuyo y tu uno mío — Comento Tenten extendiendo la mano. Neji se le quedo viendo por un momento, después extendió la suya. Tenten sonrió.

— Me parece Cenicienta Manos de falsas tijeras — Menciono Neji.

—¡OYE! — Dijo Tenten mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en su cabeza.

* * *

**Sakura**

Las clases había terminado, yo me dirigía a mi casa dispuesta a dormir un rato, ya que la noche pasada no había dormido nada. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas, una de ellas era Sasuke y la otra era la chica de la cual estaba enamorado. Cualquiera de las dos me llevaba Sasuke. Ahora solo pensaba en Sasuke.

—Hola Sakura — Oh no, era la voz de Ino.

—Realmente si no me consideras amiga no entiendo por que me hablas —Ataque, esperando que así entendiera y se fuera.

—Que agresiva, no entiendo como sales con Sasuke — Dijo Karin quien se encontraba aun lado de Ino. Supiere.

—Si es algo que yo tampoco puedo creer — Comento Ino.

—Pues lo crean o no es así, si me disculpan me tengo que ir.

Camine rápidamente a la salida de la escuela.

—Pregúntale lo que te dije y el no sabrá mentir con eso.

Me detuve por un momento, después seguí mi camino, realmente eran fastidiosas. Antes de salir de la escuela visualicé a Sasuke caminado a la salida.

—Sasuke Uchiha — lo llamé por impulso, ¿Que estaba pensando?, él se detuvo.

— Sakura, o debo llamarte mi amor o algo cursi, que tal cuchurrumina o algo así — Bromeo, realmente no podía creer que alguien como el pudiera tener un gramo de sentimientos. Me di la vuelta, ¿Pero que estaba pensando? — Espera — me tomo del brazo — ¿Para que me querías?

—Nada en realidad — Dije, la verdad no tenia respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Bueno, pues ya que has llamado mi atención y es viernes, que te parece si hacemos algo.

—¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo? — Cuestione intrigada.

—La verdad hay algo que tengo que hacer y tengo que llevar a una…acompañante. — Dijo.

—No gracias. — Dije.

—Espera, si somos "Novios" como tu dices, no solo tu puedes salir ganando y ya que no tengo permitido toqueteo de ningún tipo es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

Lo pensé por un poco tiempo, si estaba abusando de él para mi beneficio, mínimo tendría que fingir un poco más. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Perfecto, vamos —Sasuke tomo mi mano y me encamino a su atuo, esta vez no llevaba chofer.

—Al parecer te levantaron la sentencia — Dije al verlo conducir.

—Solo sobre advertencia — Contesto.

Después de eso no tuvimos tema de conversación, realmente era muy incomodo, no sabia de que hablar y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, por dios no era la primera vez que estaba sola con el pero ahora tenia la estúpida duda de Karin.

—Dime Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucedes? — Tome valor.

—Se que te estoy obligando ser mi novio pero dime esto no te perjudica.

—Hmp. Es un poco molesto, pero ¿A que te refieres?

—Es decir, ¿Hay alguien quien te guste? — Cuestione. Sasuke freno. Me miro a los ojos.

—Es aquí —Dijo llegando a su casa.

—¿Me trajiste a otro compromiso familiar? — Cuestione.

—Algo así, sobre lo que me preguntaste…si hay alguien que me gusta.

Quede perpleja, no creí que me lo confesara así como así.

— Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, nunca va a pasar nada.

Lo mire fijamente , eso solo significaba una chica que no había correspondido a Sasuke Uchiha, oh no, ahora sabia demasiado de este sujeto…pero al mismo tiempo no. Realmente era un chico misterioso.

Entramos a su casa donde había una reunión familiar, por que siempre me traía a este tipo de lugares y yo con el uniforme escolar, había mucha gente distingida.

—¿Ahora que cumpleaños es? — Le susurre a Sasuke.

—No es un cumpleaños, es el acenso de mi hermano — Dijo.

—¿Tu hermano? — Mi cerebro solo captaba las señales de "PELIGRO" y "ALERTA".

—Llegas tarde Sasuke — Dijo Itachi parándose frente a Sasuke.

—Sabes que en realidad no quería venir — Dijo Sasuke de manera seca.

—Más respeto Sasuke, nos están observando. — Susurro Itachi jalándolo del brazo, después me miro, me puse realmente nerviosa. — Un placer tenerte Sakura Haruno.

Oh no, sabia mi nombre completo.

—Si — conteste con nerviosismo.

—Así que ella es tu novia — Cuestiono Itachi.

—No…— Conteste pero fui interrumpida.

—SI, ella es mi novia. — Dijo Sasuke, yo lo fulmine, solo éramos novios en la escuela, en la vida real no tenia por que ser así.

Itachi nos miro un tanto sorprendido, sin embargo no le dio importancia.

—Itachi, con que aquí estabas — Esa voz…después de mirarla con detenimiento me di cuenta que era Karin "La zorra"

Karin llego aun lado de Itachi tomándolo del brazo.

—Sasuke no te vi y…Sakura.

—Hola Karin — Dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada. ¿Qué extraño?

—Por que no me presentas amor — Dijo Karin mirando dulcemente a Itachi.

—Lo siento, Sakura ella es Karin mi _novia _— Dijo Itachi.

Quede perpleja…ella ¿Su novia?, no podía creerlo, voltee a ver a Sasuke el tenia la mira abajo, su mano apretaba la mía…un minuto…ahora lo podía comprender, no…no puede ser, la chica que le gusta a Sasuke y nunca fue correspondido es, es… ¿¡Karin!?

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, zaz! Que les pareció la sorpresa, es un revoltijo de parejas y sentimientos, pero no se salvan aquen falta mucho más de esta loca historia, por lo pronto me gustaría ver sus comentarios que opinión al respecto de mi retorcida mente. Bueno me tengo que disculpar por la tardanza pero la verdad solo ahora que es semana santa pude escribir, antes estaba en exámenes y no tuve tiempo. Pero no se preocupen seguire y seguire con esto jaja, de verdad lamento las faltas de ortografía o dedasos últimamente no tengo tiempo de volverlo a leer y corregir, pero bueno...ahora vamos con la preguntas del día de hoy…**

**¿Sera cierto la suposición de Sakura?**

**¿Por qué Karin nunca quiso a Sasuke?**

**¿Por qué Sasuke se intereso por KARIN? (ENSERIO…como por que?)**

**¿Qué pasara con Ojo loco Neji y Tenten?**

**¿Qué planean las chicas de la clase ELITT?**

**Todas la repsuestas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo…nos leemos chaito **


	6. ¡La verdad de Itachi!

**Aloha! Aquí con el siguiente capitulo de esta alocada pero divertida historia**

**Capitulo 6**

**¡La verdad de Itachi!**

**Nota: los personajes no soy mios son de Masashi Kishimoto, la Historia si es mia (Así que no piensen)**

**Nota2: bueno ya saben la narrativa varia un poco y bla bla bla…que siga la fiesta XD**

* * *

**Sakura**

Ahora podía comprenderlo todo, a Sasuke le gusta Karin, pero ella anda con su hermano mayor Itachi, ¡Dios! esto era mejor que la telenovela que pasaban a las 7. No podía creerlo.

La mano de Sasuke aun apretaba la mía, trate de mirarlo, pero el escondía su mirada. Karin abrazaba el brazo de Itachi, quien con un deje de fastidio miraba hacia otro lado. A pesar de la relación que tenían, no mostraban amor o simpatía, aquí había algo extraño, pero siento que se demasiados secretos de esta familia de locos en los cuales no me quiero meter.

—Bueno — Hablo Sasuke, sacándonos a todos de nuestros pensamientos — ya venimos un rato, es hora de que lleve a Sakura a su casa, tiene toque de queda.

Que yo supiera mi madre no me había dado cierto dato. Lo mire dudosa.

—Que lastima, Sakura espero nos visites pronto — Dijo Itachi sonriéndome.

Si como no.

Sasuke hizo una reverencia, tomo mi mano y me llevo nuevamente a la salida de su casa, en total silencio. No sabia de que hablar, tenia tanta curiosidad de preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero de alguna manera no quería saber otro secreto del gánster. Entramos a su auto en silencio total. Nerviosa prendí la radio, esperando Ambientizar esto, sin embargo empezó a sonar la canción de _"Granade_" de Bruno Mars, ups mala elección. Cambie la estación, ahora sonaba la canción de _"Its hard tos ay goodbye"_ de Celin Dion. Por dios quien estaba a cargo en las estaciones de radio, algún tipo deprimente. Trate volviendo a cambiar de estación, sonaba el final de la canción de Back in Black. Bueno algo de rock, sin embargo termino dejando el paso a la canción de "I don´t want to miss a thing". Apagué la radio.

Sasuke rio.

—¿Que estas haciendo? —Cuestiono sin perder la vista al frente.

—Solo trataba de buscar algo alegre — Dije, volteando hacia otro lado, dándome cuenta de la dirección que tomábamos — ¿A donde vamos? Esta no es la dirección a mi casa.

—No se la dirección a tu casa, así que tome otro destino — Dijo.

—Pero… ¿Como es que no sabes mi dirección? Tu investigas todo sobre mi — Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—No te creas tan importante, tu teléfono lo supe por Naruto, de ahí en fuera no se nada más sobre ti — Comento, mientras tomaba una curva muy larga.

—Eso significa que no eres buen gánster — Dije en tono de burla. Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—La verdad nunca supe quien me puso ese estúpido apodo — Comento, yo me sorprendí, así que era falso — No es que haya echo algo realmente malo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Cuestione con precaución, si sabia de más, era capaz de aventarme del auto en movimiento.

Sasuke quedo en silencio, organizo sus ideas, yo lo miraba esperando una respuesta, tanto fue la espera que creí que debía prender la radio nuevamente.

—Solo amenace a un profesor — Si esto fuera un anime, yo caería de espaldas.

Como se le ocurre decir que solo amenazo a un profesor, como si eso no fuera grave.

—Sabes, la amenaza es una manera de extorsión — Dije.

—No es lo que tu crees, fue por ayudar a un amigo. — Dijo. Ahora si había quedado sorprendida.

—¿Un amigo? Pero por…

—Llegamos —Dijo interrumpiéndome.

Habíamos llegado a una cafetería cerca de un bosque, en lo alto de un cerro. La cafetería tenia un estilo muy antiguo, algo simpático por fuera.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Cuestione antes de bajar.

—Siempre que siento que odio más a mi hermano vengo a este lugar — Dijo bajándose del carro. Yo lo seguí.

Entramos a la cafetería, muy pintoresca por dentro, Sasuke pidió una mesa a la mesara, que curiosamente ya se conocían, la mesera le sonrió y coquetamente nos guió hasta una mesita pegada a la ventana, la cual mostraba un hermoso paisaje de la cuidad. Sorprendida saque mi celular y le tome una foto, era demasiado hermosa como para no conservarlo por siempre en mi memoria, o hasta que pierda este celular.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, Sasuke ordeno "lo de siempre" vaya era como entrar a un bar y pedirle al cantinero de esa forma, solo que esto era un café. Sasuke me miro esperando que pidiera, yo en cambio pedí algo ligero…un café con caramelo, crema batida y chispas de chocolate. La mesara sonrió y salió hacia la cocina.

—Y bien Sasuke Uchiha, ya basta de secretos, ¿Por qué odias tanto a tu hermano? — Cuestiones, sin tapujos, tomando el valor necesario y teniendo mi celular a la mano con marcador rápido a emergencias, solo por cualquier cosas.

Sasuke me miro fijamente, pareciera que lo tome por sorpresa.

—Si que eres directa y si te digo que no quiero contestar — Dijo, o cuestiono, no sabia que había hecho.

—Pue…pues…ya me has involucrado bastante y como tu "novia" exijo saber — Eso me lo había sacado de la manga. Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa.

No sabia si era por la luz y la ambientación del lugar pero Sasuke lucia muy bien con esa media sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos negros y salvajes que me miraban con cautela, su cabello negro el cual brillaba con la luz del atardecer. O por dios ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Como puedo pensar en Sasuke de ese modo!

—¿Tiene que ver con Karin? — Cuestione. Eso borro la media sonrisa de su rostro. Tensando su quijada.

—No tiene nada que ver — Dijo a la defensiva.

—Pero, yo vi tu reacción, además tu me dijiste que había alguien quien te gustaba, estoy segura que es Karin — Afirme con superioridad.

Sasuke me miraba, ahora parecía molesto.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver…

—Claro que si Sasuke Uchiha, no tiene nada de malo que te hayan dejado en la "_frendzone", _a todos nos ha pasado.

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa con fuerza, yo me sorprendí, no esperaba que eso le molestara, solo me hizo darme cuanta cuan orgulloso era. La mesera llego con nuestros cafés, ahora mas que nunca deseaba irme a mi casa. Sasuke se volvió a sentar, le dio un sorbo a su café, hice lo mismo. Quedamos en silencio, silencio, silencio. Esto iba a colmar mis nervios.

—Lamento haber preguntado — Dije al fin. Quería romper la tención.

—Disculpa aceptada — Dijo. Maldito. — Mejor hablemos sobre ti, como te dije no se nada sobre ti.

—¿Qué quieres saber de mi? — Cuestione.

—Algo simple…por ejemplo, ¿Tu color favorito?

—ummm…el rosa — Dije.

—No se por que no me sorprende, otra cosa… ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No.

— ¿Papa y Mamá?

—No.

Sasuke me miro sorprendido.

—Solo Mamá — Dije, el quedo en silencio esperando que prosiguiera, yo le tome un sorbo a mi café. Lo mire a los ojos, su mirada era muy fuerte, tanto que por un momento me puso nerviosa — Mis padres se divorciaron, mi papá se junto con otra mujer y al poco tiempo mi padre murió.

Dije, era algo que no le había confesado a nadie en especial, solo los sabían aquellos que me había conocido por esa época y era inevitable que lo supieran, pero ahora estaba con el tipo más problemático de mi salón hablándole sobre mi vida personal, la cual podría usar en mi contra en cualquier momento.

—Bueno ya te dije un secreto mío, ahora vas tu. — Sí, esta era una buena manera de sacarle información. Sasuke lo medito por un segundo, luego contesto.

—Bien, aunque lamento informarte que mi familia no es tan interesante — Dijo, mostrando una media sonrisa, algo que ahora me parecía muy típico de él.

—Creo que puedo soportarlo — Dije, dedicándole una sonrisa. El volteo la mirada. Llegue a notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pero creo que era la luz del atardecer.

—Tienes razón, si me gusta Karin — Confeso. Eso no me lo esperaba. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato — Nos conocemos desde niños, ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga, en mi familia siempre hubo favoritismo por Itachi, por ser el mayor y por ser un genio en todo lo que hace, Karin era la única que me apreciaba por lo que yo era, pero al final decidió salir con mi hermano. Y ahí termino todo.

¡Oh por dios! ¡Tenia el chisme del año! ¡Sasuke…Karin! Eso no podía creerlo, ni en las más locas historias podría creer que alguien había dejado en la friendzone al galán gánster Sasuke Uchiha y ya que estamos en conclusiones, supongo que es la razón por la cual es virgen.

—Y ¿Alguna vez te le confesaste a Karin? — Cuestione.

—¿Qué? — Dijo sorpresivo.

—Decirle de tu amor.

—Estas loca, como yo podría hacer algo tan vergonzoso. — Dijo volteando la cara, vaya que era un idiota en esto del amor. Mas bien: un niño.

—No es vergonzoso si esa persona te importa. ¿A menos que no te importe? — Sasuke no respondió, le dio un buen trago a su café — ¡Ya se! — Dije levantándome de la mesa con fuerza obligándolo a que me pusiera atención — ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo?

—¿Ayudarme?— cuestiono dudoso.

—Con Karin, aunque no es una chica que me caiga muy bien o me agrade tanto, pero si a ti te gusta yo no tengo por que juzgarte, te ayudare con Karin.

—¿Como lo harás genio?, ella sale con mi hermano — Dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Eso es lo de menos, el amor es una guerra y en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale — Dije mirando al horizonte, como si un cámara hubiera captado mis sabias palabras.

— Eso suena redundante — Dijo terminándose su café. — ¿Qué se supone que harás con mi hermano?

Lo medite un poco, aunque era un sacrificio grande lo haré para ayudar a Sasuke a dejar de ser tan amargado y de paso hacer una buena acción.

—Yo me encargo de él, ya sabes los hombre no se pueden resistir a una mujer sexy. — Dije mirándolo con orgullo. El soltó en carcajadas. Eso me molesto.

—No te ofendas, pero para ese plan necesitamos a una mujer con las curvas de Hinata o con las piernas de Tenten. — Dijo Sasuke. Hombres, por un momento me sentí ofendida.

—Pues mira, yo también puedo ser muy sexy cuando me lo propongo — Sasuke volvió a reír — ¡Ya para! — Dije enojada. — Ya veras todo será para la fiesta después del concurso deportivo. Así que vete preparando.

Dije al final con orgullo, Sasuke le hablo a la mesera y pidió la cuenta.

—Eso arruinara tu plan con Sasori e Ino — Dijo, tenia razón.

—Si, lo se, pero no puedo estar fingiendo para siempre contigo, solo alejarías a mi futuro príncipe azul. Que espero no este en mi mismo salón. — Eso ultimo lo dije en un susurro.

—Creí que querías con Neji Hyuuga — Comento mientras pagaba la cuenta. Yo me sonroje.

—Eso fue un error, la que en verdad quiere con el es Ten…—Reaccione antes de regarla, pero muy tarde ya había dicho la mitad de su nombre, y para colmo la segunda mitad de su nombre era igual a la primera, él sonrió — Promete no decir nada.

—No juro nada— comento, yo lo fulmine, después rió — Es algo que ya sabía. Cualquiera que hable con ella sobre Neji lo averigua al instante.

Tenia toda la razón, así lo adivine yo.

—Bueno es hora de retirarnos, ahora si prometo llevarte a tu casa.

—Mejor déjame en una esquina, no quiero que después me puedas ir a secuestrar.

—No es que me importes tanto — Dijo saliendo del local.

—Tienes razón, no soy Karin — Dije burlándome de él. Sasuke me fulmino y entro de a su carro azotando su puerta, yo me reí. Era hora de formular mi plan de conquista.

* * *

Hinata había llegado temprano a la escuela, como era su costumbre, sin embargo nunca llegaba al salón a tiempo, por que sabia que quien llegaba a "ese salón" a tiempo era considerado un nerd, (Sakura por ejemplo) se dedicaba a rondar la biblioteca como era su costumbre, dedicándose a ver la sección de pedagogía; buscando su libro favorito, desafortunadamente estaba en la parte más alta del estante. Trato de saltar para garrarlo, sin embargo solo lo rozo haciendo que el libro saliera volando y chocara contra una cabellera rubia.

—Oh, lo lamento — Dijo Hinata recogiendo el libro — ¿Naruto? — Esbozo extrañada al verlo en la biblioteca.

—No te apures Hinata — Dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces en la biblioteca? — Cuestiono Hinata muy extrañada de verlo.

—Solo…yo…am… "_No puedo decirle que la vi entrara a la escuela y decidí seguirla" _— Pensó mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, miro a todos lados buscando una escusa — Venia por este libro, es para uso personal — Dijo tomando un libro del estante de aun lado.

Hinata se acerco a ver el libro, estaba en la sección de sexología, tomo un libro de Anatomía del cuerpo titulado "Conócete", Naruto observo el libro, se sonrojo al comprender de que trataba.

—Bueno, esto…—Balbuceo Naruto. Hinata rió.

—Es bueno que te quieras conocer Naruto, estamos en edad — Dijo Hinata un tanto sonrojada.

—¿Te sonrojaste? —Cuestiono mirándola a la cara.

—Claro que no— Dijo Hinata tapándose la cara — Ya conoces mi reputación, ¿Cómo me voy a sonrojar por esto? — Naruto sonrió.

—Pues…te ves muy linda de esta manera — Susurro Naruto, después se aclaro la garganta al darse cuenta de sus palabras — y bien ¿De que es tu libro? — cuestiono.

—¡ah! Bueno es de pedagogía — Dijo Hinata enseñándole el libro.

—oh, no sabia que te gustaba esto de los niños y enseñar — Dijo Naruto leyendo la parte trasera del libro. Hinata volvió a sonrojarse. —Digo, te imagino más como una linda maestra que como una alocada Hinata.

Hinata sorprendida lo miro a los ojos, y noto como las palabras de Naruto eran completamente sinceras, no tenían pretensión y no la juzgaban en ningún sentido. Naruto sonreía levemente, una sonrisa muy coqueta y juguetona. Sus ojos la contemplaban con ternura. Hinata se sonrojo, hacia tanto tiempo que un hombre no le decía cosas así de agradables, algo que no tuviera que ver con nacadas como "Ey mamita, para cuando un palito" u otras vulgaridades. Naruto la miraba y a pesar de no conocerla bien, no la juzgaba y la veía como realmente era.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde a clases —Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la salida de la biblioteca.

—S..si —Dijo Hinata tímidamente. — _Pero que demonios me pasa, hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía TIMIDA. _— Pensó.

* * *

Tenten había llegado a la escuela, caminaba segura de que iba a ser una de la primeras en llegar al salón de clases, lo cual, en ese salón nunca había sido buena idea, decidió ir a la enfermería, ya que si decía que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza la dejaría reposar ahí unos minutos. Llego y se percato que la enfermera no estaba, decidió acostarse y dormirse un rato, cerrando la cortina que separaba la cama de la enfermería. Mientras se iba quedando dormida una voz familiar la despertó…

— Creo que no ya nadie — Comentó una voz de mujer

— Eso parece ¿Para que me querías Maestra Konan? — Se escuchó la voz de Neji.

Ahora Tenten lo comprendía, iba a presenciar otro momento incomodo entre Konan y Neji, algo que para ella no era nada agradable, bueno para quien es agradable ver al chico que te gusta siendo amenazado por otra mujer.

—Te he dicho que me llames solo Konan cuando estemos solos — Comentó, coquetamente la maestra.

—¿Para que me quiere? — Ojo loco volvió a cuestionar.

—Pronto llegara el subdirector de su viaje — Espetó — Y sabes lo que significa.

— Si, lo se — Exclamó Neji.

— No puedes estar cubriendo por más tiempo a tus dos amigos, tienes que decidir por salvarte a ti antes de que te expulsen. — Dijo Konan, haciendo un sonido como si se estuviera sentando en una silla.

Neji no contestó.

— ¿Así que seguirás cubriéndolos? — Cuestionó Konan. — ¿Seguirás saliendo conmigo hasta que te expulsen de la escuela por el bien de tus amigos? Lo peor de todo es que ellos creen que no esta pasando nada. Eres un buen hombre Neji, ya hasta estaba pensando casarme contigo.

— No me importa ser expulsado — Espetó — Prefiero eso, a seguir en este lugar.

— Pero no lo harás por que sabes que si lo haces se descubrirá toda la verdad, del por que Sasuke el Ganster, Naruto el ninja idiota o peor por que Ojo loco Neji. Hasta el por que Sakura Haruno esta en ese mismo grupo — Konan se levanto de la silla, acercándose a Neji.

Tenten quien escuchaba todo desde adentro, tenia los ojos abiertos como plato, no podía creerlo, así que todo era una trampa sucia que ella y el sub-Director estaban tramando por alguna extraña razón, aunque pensándola bien no era tan extraña, Sasuke , Naruto y Neji era herederos de unas de las familias más poderosas de todo el país, pero lo que no lograba entender era por que Sakura también estaba involucrada.

Empezaron a escucharse sonidos de beso, el corazón de Tenten latía al doble. ¡Estaban besándose! Sin embargo estos cesaron al abrirse la puerta de la enfermería.

— ¡oh! Maestra Konan, ¿No se siente bien? — Cuestionó la enfermera, la cual ya era una mujer un tanto mayor.

— No era yo, era Neji pero ya le di una pastilla para la cabeza, espero no lo moleste — Dijo Konan en una actitud completamente diferente a la de antes. — Bueno nos tenemos que retirar, tu primero Neji.

Neji salió disparado de la enfermería, seguido de Konan, sin embargo esta se detuvo en la puerta de la enfermería al escuchar la voz de la enfermera.

— Señorita Tenten ¿Qué hace usted ahí? — Cuestionó la enfermera.

Konan dio la vuelta y miro de reojo dentro de la enfermería, donde estaba una chcica peinada de dos chonguitos recostada en la cama y con la mirada perdida, como si hubiera vito un fantasma.

— shhh…— Esbozó Tenten, sin embargo ya era tarde, la mirada de odio de Konan ya se había cruzado con la mirada de terror de Tenten — Yo…yo…solo dormía, me despertó cuando usted entro enfermera.

Tenten miro de reojo a Konan quien la miraba con odio explícito en su rostro, acto seguido Konan sonrió, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

* * *

**Sakura**

Las clases había terminado, hoy fue el día mas extraño de el mundo, y con decir que todos mis días son extraños. Pero lo que había parecido raro de este día eran las actitudes de Hinata y Tenten, la primera tenia la mirada en la luna y se reía a veces sola, cuando le preguntábamos que pasaba con ella, solo se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza. Y Tenten todo el día estuvo distraída, tirando todo golpeándose con todo como si no estuviera en este mundo. Súper raras, bueno mas de lo normal, pero lo más raro de esto es que eso me molestaba a mi ¿Por qué?

Sali de clases y vi un auto estacionado, muy parecido al modelo que tenia Sasuke, para mi sorpresa era Itachi el que estaba estacionado, algo en mi cabeza sonó como alarma de emergencia, pero por dos razones, la primera y mas obvia era peligro…la segunda era la promesa que le había hecho a Sasuke de ayudarlo con Karin y yo nunca rompía una promesa, me arme de valor y me acerque a él.

— Hola…Itachi — Salude nerviosa.

—Oh, Sakura Haruno, ¿Cómo estas? Disculpa de pura casualidad ¿Viste a Sasuke por aquí? — Me cuestionó, como si sus anteriores amenazas jamás hubiera tenido cavidad, realmente eso me molesto, ahora era mi turno de amenazar.

—Amm…me parece que se fue con Naruto hace un rato — Mentí.

—oh, que mala suerte — Dijo realmente desilusionado.

—Pero…—Anuncie armándome de valor — ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo juntos Uchiha? — Cuestiones.

—¿Disculpa? — cuestiono dudoso.

—Yo… — No puedo hacerlo — Yo…— Por que me metí en esto — Yo…— ¡Vamos Sakura dilo! — Se tu secreto Itachi, lo supe desde que entre a tu cuarto y lo comprobé cuando te vi en la tienda de ropa, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor.

Itachi no contesto, me miro por unos minutos, claramente odiando mi simple existencia, bajo la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro, masajeándose su frente.

—Parece que te e dado una muy mala enseñanza — Dijo, aunque no entendí a que se refería — De acuerdo Sakura Haruno, me tienes, eres la segunda persona que me tiene entre la espada y la pared.

Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, alguien más lo esta amenazando, ahora me sentía un poco mal, pero bueno todo sea por el amor de Sasuke. No el mio con el sino el de el con ella…bueno ese amor.

—De acuerdo, te llevare a un lugar para que puedas entenderme un poco más — Dijo subiéndose a su carro. Yo lo seguí Pero no podía seguir pensando que me había metido a la boca del lobo.

El auto siguió por las calles de la cuidad hasta llegar a un teatro abandonado, así que aquí son las mazmorras del cuartel de matones que comanda Itachi, solo espero no ver tantas armas o tipos malvados. Ahora que lo pienso podrías VIOLARME o algo ¡Peor! Oh dios ¿Qué hice viniendo aquí?

Bajamos del carro, mis piernas temblaban seguía a Itachi por el callejón del teatro abandonado, tenia miedo, moría de miedo, aunque sea Sasuke no debí meterme en esto. Caminamos hasta llegar a una puerta secreta, Itachi la toco tres veces y se abrió poquito, después Itachi susurro algo inaudible y la puerta se abrió por completo, entramos al lugar el cual permanecía obscuro, solo logre distinguir al chico que nos abrió la puerta, un joven de cabello naranja, en picos y con muchos pirsings en su cara. Itachi me dio la mano y me guió hasta lo mas profundo de…de… ¿Un teatro?

Había muchas personas adentro, ensayando arriba de un escenario, desconcertada voltee a ver a Itachi, el solo bajo la mirada.

—¿Qué es esto? — Cuestione.

—Mi verdad, lo que tu sabias a lo que me dedico bajo las sobras — Dijo de un modo un tanto dramático.

—Eso…eso…eso significa que…eres… ¡ACTOR! ¿Esa es tu verdad? — Cuestione, aquí algo estaba mal, no era lo que me había imaginado.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, un tanto dramático y loco, creo que los atiborre de información, pero super necesaria para poder seguir con la historia, y bueno creo que muchos ya me había comentado que esta historia es un tanto inusual, pues la verdad es que sip…saben que pasa, que me canse de la típica historia Sasusaku Naruhina NejiTen ShikaTema etc…me gusta ver a lo personajes en situaciones que realmente no pasan, aparte por que este no es el mundo ninja, por eso les pido que sigan también las fabulosas historias de mis dos queridas amigas **

**-Freandzoned de Maten (que también es inusual, vamos cuando hemos visto a Sasuke en la frienzone y con un concepto algo inusual)**

**-the TRY-OUT de nena-uchiha22 (esta en ingles, pero vamos en esta Sakura anda con todo XD!) **

**como sea espero sus reviews por que la verdad me encanta leerlos y me motivan mucho a continuar esta historia, bueno pasemos a las preguntas.**

**¿Qué plan macabro tiene Sakura en mente?**

**¿A quien esta salvando ojo loco Neji?**

**¿A quien salvo Sasuke y el porque de su apodo?**

**¿quién es la segunda persona que esta amenazando a Itachi?**

**¿Qué pasara con Tenten Manos de Tijera ahora que Konan sabe la verdad?**

**¿Sera que Hinata se esta enamorando de Naruto?**

**Y por ultimo ¡¿Itachi actor?!**

**Respuestas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capítulos, nos estamos leyendo, mil besotes y abrazotes de oso panda :3 **


End file.
